


Winds Of Change

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-30
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Summary: Jensen has been raised in a religious cult his whole life. After his parents and young sister were killed in a car accident, he was sent to live with his free-living Aunt Karen in California. Jensen has never been to public school, never been around other kids that weren’t in the community that he was being raised in.Jensen always knew he was different than the other boys in his religious community, but always thought that there was something wrong with him. When popular kid Jared Padalecki sets his sights on the new kid in school, Jensen’s world is turned upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** A/N: Again, I have to say that rather than trying and figure out a way to explain how a boy got pregnant, in this verse, I’m making it a normal thing that men can have children instead of excuses. Alrighty? I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Also, of course, since this is a high school AU ~ I’ve once again closed the age gap between Jensen and Jared. They are both seventeen.

Jensen walked inside the school, his head, down hoping against hope that nobody would notice him. He didn’t want to be pointed out - the ‘new kid’.

 

He headed toward the high school office as instructed by his Aunt. She had offered to come inside with him, but Jensen promptly refused. He had heard about how evil and cruel high school kids could be…so he was afraid that if he showed up on his first day of school, in the middle of the year, with his Aunt – yeah…not good.

 

He weaved in and out of the kids in the crowded hallways and finally, finally, made it to the office. He took a deep breath, pushed open the door and walked inside.

 

A curt looking woman sat behind the desk. She was busying herself by shuffling papers back and forth and stacking them on the corner of the desk.

 

“Excuse me,” he said quietly. “I don’t know where I’m supposed to go, this is my first day.”

 

The woman looked up at him and narrowed her eyes slightly. “Where are your parents?” she snottily asked.

 

“Dead,” he simply answered.

 

The woman’s eyes softened. “Oh, I’m…I’m sorry. You must be the Ackles boy?” she asked.

 

Jensen nodded. 

 

The majority of the staff was already familiar with Jensen’s story, as were probably some of the children in the school. Jensen’s Aunt had to take the religious order to court in order to obtain legal guardianship over him. It had been all over the news. She’d not talked to her sister in over 16 years due to the fact that his Aunt tried convincing them that the order was brainwashing them, but they stayed on the large compound in upper Montana, cutting ties.

 

Jensen’s parents never talked to her again.

 

When Karen got legal custody of Jensen, she drove to Montana and collected him. Jensen barely spoke to her for the first week. He missed his “family” as he called everyone on the compound. 

 

He, at one point, felt hatred rise in him, something that he knew was wrong to feel toward another human being. But he wanted to stay with his 'family'. Their preacher and his wife had taken Jensen into their home when his parents died and comforted him. He felt safe there, and now here he was being thrust into a world that he didn’t know, didn’t trust, and into the arms of a woman that he’d never met.

 

Jensen had been forced to take placement tests to make sure that he was intelligent enough to be in high school since he’d never had proper schooling, the compound teaching all of the children on the premises themselves. He’d passed the tests with outstanding scores and placed in advanced classes.

 

“Have a seat Jensen,” the woman told him. “I’ll pull up your class schedule.”

 

~*~

 

Jensen sighed and headed into the classroom. Everyone looked up when he entered. A few of the girls in the class immediately straightened up, smiling – hoping to catch his attention. Jared looked the newcomer up and down and leaned forward and growled into two of the girls’ ears, “Back off bitches – he’s mine.”

 

One of the girls turned around and eyeballed him. “How do you even know he’s gay?”

 

“How many times have I ever been wrong?” Jared snarked.

 

“Never,” the other exclaimed, rolling her eyes. 

 

The teacher cleared his throat so that they would be quiet and he took the note from Jensen’s hand. “Jensen?” he asked. Jensen nodded. “Class, we have a new student, this is Jensen. Please be on your best behavior and be nice to him,” he said pointing at the kids. “Jensen you may take the seat beside Jared. He’s the one who won’t quit talking!” he said, his voice getting louder as he spoke to try and drown out Jared’s voice.

 

“Now, Mr. Williams,” Jared smiled playfully “I’m not disturbing anyone, I’m just appreciating the view,” he said cocking his head to the side, admiring Jensen’s beauty. “I mean seriously, look at him.”

 

Jensen turned bright red and felt like he was going to pass out. “Mr. Ackles?” the teacher said placing his hand against Jensen’s back, “take your seat.”

 

Jensen walked around the front desk and headed to the middle of the row and took his seat. 

 

“Jensen, you will have to share a text book until I get to the store room to get you one,” Mr. Williams informed him. 

 

Jared immediately scooted his desk over toward Jensen. “I’ll share with you,” Jared smiled at him. Jensen shifted in his chair, being this close to this boy made him really uncomfortable. “You alright?” Jared asked him.

 

Jensen nodded.

 

“Can you talk?” Jared sniggered.

 

“Yeah, sorry,” Jensen answered very quietly.

 

“So Jensen, where are you from?”

 

“Montana.”

 

“Why’d you move here?” Jared asked. “I mean, Montana to Orange County California? I’d a stayed in Montana.”

 

“I’d rather be there, believe me,” Jensen said looking at the book and not Jared.

 

“Well, why did you move here?” he asked Jensen again.

 

“My parents died, so I’m living here with my Aunt.”

 

“Fuck...that sucks. Sorry, man. I mean I don’t exactly get along with my parents, but I don’t want them to die or anything.”

 

Jensen seemed startled at the use of the F word in his presence.

 

“You ok?” Jared frowned.

 

Jensen only nodded again.

 

“Let me see your schedule,” Jared said, pulling the piece of paper out of the edge of Jensen’s notebook.

 

“Hey, we have a few more classes together. I can show you around,” Jared grinned at him.

 

“Sure,” Jensen answered. Jensen started leaning away when Jared’s hand came up toward his face. “What – what are you doing?” he said cautiously.

 

Jared brushed the side of his hand along Jensen’s cheek. “God you're hot. You don’t even know how gorgeous you are, do you?”

 

Jensen swallowed thickly and found himself leaning against Jared’s hand and closing his eyes briefly. Then, snapping back to what he was actually doing, he jerked his head away from him, straightened up in the chair and started paying attention to the teacher.

 

~*~

 

“So, what’s with the new kid? That Ackles guy?” Jayne asked at the lunchroom table. “I mean, you know he’s the one that’s been on the news and in the paper, right?” she asked her tablemates. Jayne was the peacemaker in the group of friends. She had dark chin length hair, green eyes, and was about as sweet as they came.

 

Jared’s head snapped up. “Huh?” he said. 

 

Ann, a girl with grey eyes and shoulder length red hair and a fiery attitude to match, smacked him in the back of the head. “How someone so smart can be so stupid! Don’t you watch the news?” She was the only person in the group who could push Jared’s buttons just right and get the best reactions from him. Jared and Ann often said that they should have been brother and sister instead of friends, because they were so much alike.

 

Jared leaned over right in her face. “Do I look like I watch the news? What the fuck’re y’all talking about?”

 

“His parents were like in this cult up in Montana or something. Both his folks and little sister got killed in a car wreck on their way into town for some things that they needed. His Aunt took the cult to court over Jensen because she wasn’t letting those crazy fuckers raise him. I can’t believe you don’t know about this, you really are a 'tard!” Manuel told him.

 

Jared flipped him off. Manuel smiled. “Not anymore loves…my ass if off limits to you from now on. You don’t know how to keep your dick in your pants.” 

 

Manuel was Jared’s ex. Well – not his ex because they never really were in an actual relationship. They’d been at a party, and Manuel had just broken up with his boyfriend of a year, and Jared had just ‘come out’ to everyone, including his family…and the rest, as they say, was history. They’d ended up sleeping with each other for about three weeks, but after Jared finally had sex with a guy – he went - well, wild. Manuel and he remained friends, mostly because they were such good friends to begin with, and they never actually became boyfriends as much as just fuck buddies.

 

“Hey baby, I never made any promises!” Jared said raising his hands defensively, then reaching out and caressing Manuel's slightly darker, olive colored skin. “Though if you ever needed to work out any frustrations, you know where to find me!” Jared smirked.

 

Manuel turned red. “No, I don’t think so…you won’t break my heart twice,” he joked as he rubbed his hands over his face and back through his hair.

 

Jayne laughed. “You two were good together, I don’t get why you two won’t hook up again,” she said directly to Manuel.

 

“Because Jared fucked you while he was dating him you moron!” Abby told her, throwing a roll at Jayne’s head.

 

“I didn’t fuck Jared, thank you very much,” she growled, her green eyes blazing as she threw the roll back at Abby, who ducked, the roll hitting the floor and bouncing under the teacher’s table. Abby turned around so fast that her curly, long, brown hair smacked Jared in the face. She buried her face into her hands laughing, watching as Jayne realized in horror that the roll bounced off of one of the teacher’s shoes.

 

Jared smirked. “Ain’t nobody ever gonna believe you baby,” he laughed.

 

Jayne punched him. “Because you’re a fucking liar!!” she practically snarled.

 

“I didn’t tell anybody anything. It’s not my fault that you got so drunk that night that you climbed into my bed and everybody assumed that we did it.”

 

“YOU COULD HAVE TOLD PEOPLE THAT WE DIDN’T!” she shouted.

 

Jared looked up and saw Jensen walking with a lunch tray toward an empty table. “Jensen!” he shouted waving him toward their table. “Over here.”

 

Jensen ignored him and continued to the empty table. Jared stood up and looked back at the table of his friends. “Bet I get in his pants by the end of next week,” he smiled and headed off to Jensen.

 

~

 

“Why didn’t you come sit with us?” Jared asked, sliding in next to Jensen.

 

“Don’t know them. It makes me feel…weird,” he shrugged.

 

“You won’t get to know them unless you come have lunch with us and actually meet them,” Jared said cocking his head.

 

“Maybe tomorrow,” Jensen answered.

 

“Ok, I’ll see you later then, we have last class together.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Jensen said scooting further away from him. Jared chuckled when he noticed Jensen's uneasiness around him.

 

Jared walked back to the table of his friends and sat down. 

 

“He not joining us?” Manuel asked.

 

“Nope, he’s all nervous and shit,” Jared said.

 

“That’s because he’s a virgin you moron,” Manuel said.

 

“Am I gonna have to separate you two?” Jayne asked.

 

“He loves me and he knows it,” Jared purred.

 

“Not even close baby, not even close,” Manuel said wagging his eyebrows.

 

“Y’all really think he’s a virgin?” Jared asked.

 

“Ya think? He grew up on a religious compound. He’s probably never been off of the thing till now,” Ann said exasperatedly. 

 

A smile played across his lips. “I think I’ll offer him a ride home after school,” Jared grinned.

 

“You’re supposed to be taking me home today, my car’s in the shop!” Abby told him.

 

“Ann, will you bring her home? Pleeeeeeeeease?” Jared begged.

 

“So you can try to get laid? NO.”

 

“Jayne, come on. You love me right?” Jared winked.

 

Jayne sighed. ”I’ll give you a ride Abby, besides I’m a much safer driver than he is!”

 

Jared laughed along figuring what good did it do to try and deny the truth. 

 

 

~*~

 

Jared pulled out of the school lot and was surprised to see how far Jensen was already from the school. He pulled off of the side of the road just in front of Jensen. “Want a ride?” Jared grinned at him.

 

Jensen hesitated a moment. Jared frowned. “Dude, I’m not Jeffery Dahmer or something. I’m not gonna take you home and kill you. It’s just a ride.”

 

Jensen nodded. It was quite hot out, and he was starting to sweat. “Yeah, thanks.”

 

He climbed in the car and Jared peeled back onto the blacktop.

 

“So, where do you live?”

 

“Villa Rd.”

 

They drove in silence all the way to Jensen's street. He broke the silence and pointed to a yellow two-story house on the corner. “That’s me,” he said.

 

Jared parked out front and got out, as did Jensen. He walked behind him all the way up onto the porch.

 

Jensen turned and looked at him. “What? What do you want?” 

 

“Can I come in?”

 

“N-no,” Jensen said backing up against the door as Jared surged forward.

 

“Why not,” he whispered as he reached out and caressed the side of Jensen’s neck, his thumb trailing gently along his cheek.

 

“M-my Aunt isn’t home…and…” Jensen was getting nervous as Jared kept coming closer and closer.

 

“Why are you afraid of me?” he whispered, his lips only inches from Jensen’s as he cupped his cheek.

 

“Cause this is a sin,” Jensen whispered back.

 

Jared grinned and pressed his mouth against Jensen’s plump lips. Jensen backed completely flush against the door as Jared pressed his body up against him. Their lips touched, causing Jensen to give a slightly high-pitched squeak that caused Jared to smile against his mouth.

 

Jared pressed his tongue against Jensen’s lips, working his tongue inside his mouth. Jensen’s hand found purchase on Jared’s hips, his fingernails digging slightly into his sides. The kiss was messy and uncoordinated...definitely Jensen's first kiss.

 

Jared took a small step back and pressed his hand against the bulge in Jensen’s jeans, their mouths remaining locked together. 

 

“Uhhhhh – “ Jensen cried out as he pulled his mouth away, his forehead falling against Jared’s shoulder, his body shaking relentlessly against him.

 

Jared slid both his hands around to Jensen’s ass, grasping him through his jeans and pushed him back against the door grinding against him, milking Jensen’s orgasm for all it was worth. Jensen had his eyes tightly closed, his body still shaking from coming so hard with his first intimate touch. Jared buried his face against Jensen’s neck and groaned loudly as he filled his own pants, coming in hot jets against Jensen’s body.

 

“Get off me…” Jensen said in a slightly panicked tone shoving him away.

 

“Jensen…it’s ok. I came too, you don’t need to be embarrassed…”

 

“I’m not. Just go, ok?” Jensen gasped, his voice as well as his body shaking.

 

“Jensen, what’s wrong?” Jared asked reaching his hand out against his back.

 

“DON’T TOUCH ME,” he yelled, finally working the key into the lock. Jensen threw open the door and went inside slamming it behind him, leaving a very confused Jared standing on his porch.

 

tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Karen came into her home and called out for her nephew. When he didn’t answer, she climbed the stairs and knocked on his bedroom door. “Jensen?” she said, opening the door and walking in. She could see a silhouette of him standing in the shower in his en suite bathroom. He appeared to be furiously scrubbing himself…and sobbing.

 

“Jensen?” she said cautiously. She watched as Jensen slumped down in the shower and wrapped his arms around his knees. She pulled the curtain back enough to see his face. “Sweetheart, are you ok?”

 

Jensen didn’t answer her.

 

Karen pulled the curtain open and turned off the water. She grabbed a towel out of the cabinet and draped it over his shoulders. “I’ll leave you alone to get out, as I’m sure you don’t really want me in here. Go ahead and get dressed and we’ll talk, ok?” she said sweetly. Jensen only wrapped his arms tighter around himself and slightly nodded in her direction.

 

Karen walked out of his room and downstairs. She’d seen the scratch pad that Jensen had been using on his skin, but didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, knowing that if she did, he’d probably clam up and not talk.

 

She fixed some hot tea and settled down on the couch and waited for him to come downstairs.

 

~

 

Jensen came down the stairs and sat down on the chair across the room. “Come over here honey,” she said patting the cushion beside her.

 

Jensen obeyed and walked over to her, plopping down beside her. She pulled a quilt up over his lap and handed him some tea. “It’s chamomile tea, it’ll help you relax,” she smiled.

 

Jensen sipped the tea, staring straight ahead.

 

“What happened today?” she asked, brushing his wet bangs off of his forehead. “Something bad at school?”

 

Jensen looked away from her, scooting slightly away from her, too.

 

“Jensen, baby, I can’t help you if you won't talk to me. What’s wrong?”

 

“I – uh – I …” Jensen stammered as he sat down his tea and started to scratch the already bright pink skin on his arms until blood blisters started to appear.

 

“Jensen, stop. Stop the scratching,” Karen told him grasping his hands gently, “now tell me sweetie. There is nothing you can say that will shock me, make me mad, or upset me. You can tell me anything. Please.”

 

“I – had sex today. You’re supposed to wait until you’re married. And I didn’t. And it was …” Jensen’s eyes were tearing up. Karen was simply stunned with the admission that he’d had sex on his first day of school.

 

“Wait, you had sex? With who?” she asked.

 

“Jared. He gave me a ride home, and he – he kissed me and…” he gasped. 

 

Jensen laid down on the couch, his head in her lap and started to cry. “He touched me. It felt good – I liked it. But you can’t do that; it’s against God to have sex out of wedlock. It’s a sin for me to have had sex with a boy on top of that!” he sobbed, wrapping his arms around her legs.

 

“Why did you have sex with him if you felt that way, baby?”

 

“He just grabbed me, and I - I - it just happened.”

 

Karen slowly carded her hands through his hair. “Jensen, I want to ask you something. It’s very personal – but I still want to ask you, ok? Is that alright?”

 

Jensen nodded.

 

“Did he give you oral sex or…”

 

“God NO, he touched me. Through my clothes and I - - “

 

Karen smiled. “Jensen, what happened to you was not having sex. Heavy petting and having a reaction to that is a perfectly normal thing to happen.”

 

Jensen just continued to lay there, not saying anything, but still hugging her legs.

 

“Honey, I’m assuming that you know that you’ve liked boys for a long time?” she asked him.

 

Jensen nodded.

 

“And you know what? That’s ok. You’re allowed to like boys if that’s what catches your fancy,” she smiled as she tucked her dark hair behind her ear.

 

“It’s a sin.”

 

“According to who?”

 

“Reverend Thomas. He said that men were bedding men so often that they were cursed by God and given the ability to birth children. And that in the beginning if men were the ones intended to have children, then Adam would have had Cain and Abel, not Eve.”

 

Karen pulled Jensen into a sitting position. "Listen to me, giving life is not a curse. Having a child is a gift, a wonderful gift. God didn't curse man with the ability to have a baby just because he slept with another man. It's just the way that it's always been. Well it has for as long as I can remember anyway. I think that you might want to take into consideration that your Reverend Thomas just might have changed things in the bible to suit his own beliefs and the way that he wanted his flock to believe. I think that Adam didn't have the children because he was with a female."

 

"Right! God created man and woman, not man and man," he said pointedly, getting up off of the couch.

 

Karen sighed as she listened to Jensen's feet pounding up the stairs and his bedroom door shutting. This was going to be harder than she thought. Not only was Jensen having trouble adjusting to the world as it really was, but he was also struggling with the fact that he was gay and had been conditioned his whole life that it was wrong.

 

Yeah, this was gonna be hard. Very hard.

 

~*~

 

The next day at school, Jensen totally ignored anything that Jared said to him. Jared even went to the extreme and waved his hand in Jensen's face but to no avail. Jensen completely ignored him.

 

The bell rang and Jensen grabbed his things and darted out of first class and into the hallway. Jared, of course, right on his heels, 

 

"Jensen, wait!" Jared gasped. "Jensen!!" he yelled out.

 

Jensen sighed and turned his head. "What? What do you want Jared?"

 

"I want to talk to you. What happened with you yesterday, why did you freak out and lock me out of your house?"

 

"Because, you...I - because what we did is wrong Jared. It's wrong. And it's not ever happening again. So just leave me alone, ok?"

 

Jared stepped up into his personal space, Jensen backing into a locker. "Who said that it's wrong? Your freak of a preacher who kept you locked away to where you weren't allowed to see the real world? Huh? Is that who said that it's wrong?"

 

Jensen bit his bottom lip and looked away.

 

"I got news for you. God wouldn't appreciate your preacher keeping people from leaving the grounds of the cult that he led. God doesn't want people to live like that, there's religious belief and following God's Word, and then there are religious extremists. Your nut job preacher...he's an extremist. There's a huge, HUGE difference in living a life of servitude to God and living a life of servitude to some fucking psycho that has brainwashed his entire congregation."

 

"I'm not brainwashed," Jensen practically snarled.

 

Jared laughed. "Yeah, sure." With that said, Jared turned and walked away down the hallway.

 

Jensen took a deep breath and blinked back tears. 

 

~*~

 

Two hours later, during gym class, Jensen was standing with his back against the wall in the locker room and the quarterback of the football team had him by the shirt. "What's wrong with you freak?" he yelled in Jensen's face. Jensen didn't respond to him. The guy backhanded him across the face. "You miss your home, your little cult you freak? Huh? What happened in that place? They sit around and fuck each other and make more freaks to bring out into the world? HUH?"

 

Jensen pulled his shirt away from the kid. "I'm not going to fight you," he said flatly, his lip already bleeding from where the guy hit him the first time.

 

The boy laughed and drew back his fist. When he swung forward, the punch landed in Jared's flat palm instead of Jensen's face. "You got a problem Tony?" he asked.

 

"Yeah, I have a problem with freaks, don't you?"

 

"If you had a problem with freaks dude, you sooo wouldn't be dating your girlfriend. She's about as freaky as they come, believe me," Jared laughed. "I've heard the stories. Now then, are we really gonna do this? I could whip your ass with one arm tied behind my back."

 

Tony looked around Jared and into Jensen's face. "Later freak."

 

"Actually there won't be a later. Anything happens to Jensen, and I mean anything...I'm gonna come looking for you, even if you're not the one who did it. You got that? Huh, Tony? Spread the word...nobody touches him. Ever."

 

Tony only nodded. Everyone at the school knew about Jared. When he'd first come out to people, two of the boys from the football team decided to jump him after school. Jared easily kicked both their asses, not having a single scratch, bruise or anything on him. Since then, nobody messed with him.

 

"Good, then me and you won't have a problem," he said, bending over and picking up Jensen's books and putting his arm around Jensen's shoulders and leading him away.

 

"You ok?" he whispered. Jensen only nodded, but didn't fight Jared holding on to him.

 

Jared led Jensen into the boys’ bathroom in the next building over and pushed him up on the countertop. He grabbed some paper towels and wet them and cleaned away the blood from his lip.

 

"Why do they hate me?" Jensen asked him. "I didn't do anything to them."

 

"They're fucking jerks, don't worry, they won't bother you again. I promise."

 

"Why did you do that?"

 

Jared shrugged.

 

"Jared?" Jensen said in a slightly aggravated tone. "Why?"

 

"Because I like you. I guess that's why I was so mean to you earlier. I like you, and I think that you like me, but you're willing to throw it all away just because your whole life someone told you it was wrong. Caring about someone, loving someone isn't a sin, Jensen. It's not."

 

"You saying you love me?"

 

"No," Jared answered truthfully, "but I could," he whispered. “That’s why I kissed you yesterday – why I touched you. I like you Jensen, and I’m sorry that it freaked you out when I touched you – I just...I’m sorry.”

 

Jensen looked down and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "I...I like you too, and it scares me."

 

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Jensen," he said as he slid his hand along his face and gently backwards to the back of his head. Jared pulled Jensen to him and kissed him slowly.

 

Jensen moaned, opening his mouth to him. Jared slid his hands to Jensen's ass and yanked him across the counter until he was snuggly nestled in between Jensen's open legs.

 

The kiss deepened, Jared's hand sliding down his chest to Jensen's jeans. He pushed his hands down the back of Jensen’s jeans, his fingers teasing the waistband of his underwear. Jensen pushed him away. "No," he said closing his eyes. "Don't Jared. I - I'm sorry," he whispered grasping Jared’s wrists and pulling his hands out of his jeans. "I'm sooo sorry," he said without looking back. Jensen stood there a moment and then pulled the door open and darted out into the hall.

 

~*~

 

Jared was sitting on the sofa at home; his body slumped over in a defeated posture.

 

"What's your problem?" his cousin Denise asked, sitting down beside him.

 

Jared shook his head.

 

"Look, I'm the one who's sick. Haven't been to school for two days, but you're the one that looks like he's dying."

 

Jared sighed and leaned his head on his cousin's shoulder - they were more than just cousins - they were best friends. 

 

"What's up Jay?" she asked, turning sideways on the couch. "You know that you can tell me anything."

 

"There's this new kid at school...Jensen."

 

"Yeah, I heard. Ann, Abby, Jayne and Manuel all called me. Manuel said you're uh...quite taken with him."

 

Jared snorted. "Yeah, I guess," he whispered. "I don't know. I really like him. I know that's weird considering I don't know him. But I do."

 

"And he's not interested?" she asked.

 

"Yeah, that's the thing, I think that he is. But he's fighting it. Keeps saying that it's wrong, a sin - it's that fucking cult that he was raised in, and..."

 

"Watch your mouth young man," Jared's mother interrupted as she walked through the living room. Jared and Denise both just laughed.

 

"Anyhow, he kissed me back both times. He's just - "

 

"Weird?" Denise laughed.

 

"You'll see, if you come to school tomorrow, that is. You through playing sick?"

 

Denise only laughed and flipped him off.

 

~

 

Jensen was sitting at the kitchen table, pushing his dinner around with his fork. "You not hungry?" Karen asked him.

 

Jensen shook his head. 

 

"You want to tell me about that bruise on your face?" she added, brushing the hair off of his forehead.

 

Jensen shrugged.

 

"Ok, then I want you tell me about the bruise on your face." Karen hated telling Jensen he had to do anything. Because of the way he'd been brought up, she knew that he was taught to listen to his elders, obey them and that he didn't lie. But she needed to know.

 

"A guy at school hit me."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I've been on the news, in the papers. Didn't you think about that? Do you realize what you’ve probably done to my family? I mean - yeah, sure we didn't watch television - but that doesn't mean that I'm an idiot – or them. There are probably still news vans parked outside the gates hounding them about me. And I know what people say about me, and you know what? It's not gonna stop. Jared told him to leave me alone, and he probably will at school...but someone else will just pick up where he left off. To all these people, I'm a freak and I don't belong."

 

"You're not a freak baby, it's just going to take some time for you to learn that what that place did to you was..."

 

Jensen dropped his fork loudly on his plate. "No! Don't you DARE tell me that my life was wrong! Tell me that my parents were wrong! You don't know anything about me!" His voice was shaking, he was close to a rage, his eyes were glassy from unshed tears, his chest heaving.

 

"Jensen, I wasn't saying that to upset you. It's just that you told me that you've liked boys for a long time, right? But that you had to lie about who you really were because you know that they thought you were wrong. I mean, why do you think that Josh left the compound when he was eighteen? He didn't want them controlling his life anymore. He wanted to be a doctor, and now, he is an intern at an ER in Chicago. He saves peoples lives. He wouldn't have ever gotten to do that if he didn't leave."

 

Jensen looked like he was going to pass out. "What?" he whispered. "What are you talking about?"

 

Karen smiled. "Your brother Josh, I've kept in touch with him ever since he left that place. He's really excited to come and see you."

 

Tears spilled down Jensen's face and he started to breath erratically, his hands grasping the side of the table so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Karen stood up and went to his side squatting down. 

 

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked lovingly, the back of her hand caressing his face.

 

"He's alive?"

 

"Of course he's..." Karen stopped talking. She covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh God, they told you he died?"

 

Jensen only nodded his head.

 

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen was sitting in biology class, looking down at his book and not paying attention to anything that the teacher was saying. His mind was still reeling over the fact that his brother was alive; that his parents had lied to him that Josh had died.

 

He and Karen talked about it well past midnight. Jensen wanted to know why Josh wasn’t the one that tried to get legal guardianship of him. Karen explained that it had more that Josh had to prove that he could take care of a minor, and being that he was still just an intern, and worked outlandish hours, Karen was the better candidate for it.

 

Karen had called Josh and told him that Jensen wanted to see him soon, and to call as soon as he’d received the message. She had urged Jensen to actually be the one to call him, but Jensen refused saying that he wanted to talk to him face to face, not over the phone. Karen suspected that there was some hint of doubt somewhere inside Jensen that just thought that maybe she was lying to him. She wasn’t offended, after all he’d just learned that the people that were supposed to love him more than anything had lied to him for the last four years of his life, of course he’d have some doubt. She was still stunned and couldn’t believe that Jensen didn’t know that Josh was alive, that her sister would have lied to him all this time that he was dead and gone. She only hopped that Jensen would be able to come to terms with what his parents did, and that it wouldn’t force him into a safe shell where he wouldn’t allow anyone in.

 

But to her surprise, something inside Jensen seemed to be different, not a lot, but the revelation that Josh was alive and kicking seemed to make some sort of an impact on Jensen concerning his upbringing.

 

~

 

“Jensen?” the teacher said loudly.

 

Jensen looked up at him. “What?”

 

“I asked you a question, I’d like an answer,” he said snottily.

 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention, could you ask me again?”

 

The teacher stared at him a moment and then turned his head and asked another student the question. Jensen sighed and started to look at the pages they were supposed to be studying.

 

“Don’t pay any attention to him, he’s just pissed off because his wife won’t give him any,” a girl with black hair that fell past her shoulders and light brown, amber-colored eyes told him. “Hi, I’m Denise,” she smiled.

 

“Jensen.”

 

“Yeah, I know. You’re sorta – well, I don’t know if dating is really the word…but you have my cousin under your spell,” she smiled.

 

Jensen snorted. “Under my spell?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve never seen Jared like this. He’s…” Denise shrugged, “he’s all mopey when you’re not around. But start to talk about you and he’s all happy and grinning. It’s nauseating,” she laughed.

 

“I guess he really likes me, huh?” Jensen asked.

 

“Yeah, if I didn’t see it with my own eyes, I’d a never believed it!”

 

Jensen nodded a moment. “Yeah,” he whispered. 

 

The teacher cleared his throat. “I hate to disturb you two, but I’m trying to teach a class here!”

 

“Sorry…” Denise said flippantly. 

 

“Perhaps you would like to answer the question – who first thought of the possibility of asexual reproduction?”

 

Denise smirked. “Your wife?”

 

Jensen, as well as the rest of the class, burst out laughing.

 

“Out! NOW!” the teacher said to her as he pointed to the door. “Go to the office!”

 

“Talk to you later Jensen,” Denise smiled as she gathered her books and headed to the front of the room to grab a write up slip from the teacher.

 

~

 

The whole gang was sitting at their usual lunchroom table when Jensen walked up and slid in next to Jared.

 

Jayne raised her eyebrows, Ann grinned, Manuel looked him up and down – obviously admiring the view, Abby snorted back a giggle - Denise kicked Abby’s leg under the table and smiled at Jensen. Jared just sat there. Mouth open. Staring.

 

“Do you want me to leave?” Jensen asked, his face turning bright pink.

 

“Uh…no. Sorry. I just – I can’t believe that you came over here. I’m glad though,” Jared smiled. “This is Jayne, Ann, Manuel –“ to which Jared stated with a loud booming voice and a kick to Manuel’s shin.

 

“Ow! You fucking homo! That hurt!”

 

“Yeah, well quit looking at my boyfriend like he’s a steak,” Jared growled, frowning at him and then said “and you already met my cousin Denise. Everyone, this is Jensen.”

 

“Your boyfriend?” Jensen asked. “When did I become your boyfriend?”

 

“The first time I saw you,” Jared whispered, his mouth close to Jensen’s ear. Jensen shivered at the touch of his lips to his ear.

 

“Jared…” he said blushing, pushing him away. “Come on.”

 

Jared sniggered and turned back to his lunch, grinning from ear to ear when Jensen’s leg brushed against his own.

 

~

 

Jared gave Jensen a ride home again after school. He parked in front of his house. “I’d invite you in, but there really isn’t much to do here.” Jensen shrugged.

 

“You wanna come over to my house?” Jared asked.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Cool, you can meet my Mom and my little sister. You’ll love them. My Dad is out of town for a business trip, but you can meet him next time.”

 

They were quite for several minutes when Jared said, “You look sad, is there something that you wanna talk about? I mean, you can tell me anything,” Jared told him chancing reaching over and taking Jensen’s hand in his own.

 

Jensen snorted. “It’s weird, I had a strange wake up call. More like a smack in the face.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“My Aunt told me that my brother Josh is alive. After he turned eighteen, he snuck off the compound one night. I knew that he did it, but I didn’t tell anyone. He came back and told me these stories – it was pretty neat. He had gone to the movies. To you, it might sound stupid, but we’d never seen anything like that before. We didn’t have televisions, radios, or things like that. Sure we had cd players, but were only allowed to listen to gospel music or sermons and such. So he went to the movies and came back and told me of this wonderful world out there. I was intrigued by it. I wanted to see it, but I was only thirteen and Josh didn’t feel safe enough sneaking me out, too. He kept doing it all the time, and one night he got caught when he came back on the grounds.”

 

“Bet that went over good.”

 

Jensen laughed. “I don’t know what really happened. My parents said that Josh got really angry and left and the next day they told me that he was killed by some crazy person out there,” Jensen emphasized ‘there’ by waving his hands around. “I didn’t question it, I believed them. I was scared to death at the though of ever leaving the compound.”

 

“What are you saying, Jen?”

 

“Josh isn’t dead. He left the compound. My parents lied to me that he was killed to keep me in line. Keep me on track. So it makes me wonder what else they lied to me about.”

 

“Everything,” Jared simply answered. “I don’t think that it was intentional, you have to realize that they too were in the same position that you were in. They were led on blind faith that your preacher was on the up and up. That he was a good man…when he’s not. He’s either crazy or manipulative …hell, both for all anyone knows.”

 

“You know, my whole life I knew that I was different, that I liked boys. But I listened to them all tell everyone how wrong it was and that it was a sin, and that if God intended for man to be with a man, then he wouldn’t have created Adam and Eve. He preached that it was a sin against God for a man to have a child, but Aunt Karen said that it’s always been that way as long as she can remember.”

 

Jared laughed. “Yeah, I can imagine if there had been another gay boy on the cult grounds and you two woulda hooked up and one of you gotten pregnant.”

 

Jensen shuddered. “They probably would have dragged us off of the compound and beaten us.”

 

“Shit Jensen, they probably would have killed you.”

 

Jensen looked at him a moment. “Pull over,” Jensen asked him. Jared pulled the car off onto the shoulder of the road.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“I – I have some things that I want to say to you, but will you promise to listen to everything that I have to say first?” Jensen asked him.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

Jensen reached over and pulled Jared’s hand in his own. “I like you Jared. A lot. It’s just that all of the years of people beating into my head the way that things are supposed to be and all – it’s just hard to forget. I can’t just stop being that person all together. It’s gonna take me some time to adjust. I want to know if you are willing to allow me that time? If you’re going to be able to handle my insecurities, all of the conditioning that I’ve had for seventeen years?”

 

“Yeah, I can,” Jared smiled. “I can do that.”

 

”Are you sure? Because I’m not gonna change overnight Jared. I won’t be able to just jump into a new life, a new way of living, just like that,” he said snapping his fingers. “And it’s not fair to you if you don’t think that you can deal with it all.”

 

“I can deal with it as long as you don’t shut me out, if you promise to stop walking away from me.”

 

“I promise,” Jensen smiled.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Jared blushed.

 

Jensen nodded. Jared leaned over and pressed their mouths together, his hand coming up to the side of Jensen’s face. Jensen squeaked when Jared pushed his tongue inside his mouth, but didn’t pull away.

 

Jensen tentatively pushed his tongue against Jared’s and immediately began to kiss him back with the same fervor that Jared was kissing him.

 

They broke apart, panting. 

 

“You’re…you’re a fast learner,” Jared said a little breathlessly. 

 

“Huh?” Jensen frowned.

 

“The first time I kissed you, it was – it was your first kiss ever, huh?”

 

Jensen blushed furiously. Jared chuckled and leaned back over. “It’s ok that it was you know, we all have our first kiss.”

 

“Do – do I do it ok?” Jensen whispered.

 

“Yeah, you’re awesome at it. Hence why I said you were a fast learner.”

 

Jensen smiled. “Ok…let’s go before we get ran over,” he said, motioning to all the cars speeding past them.

 

 

tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks later

 

 

Jensen was pretty sure that he was falling in love. Whenever he wasn't with Jared, his heart ached until he could see him again. He rolled over on the bed and looked at the bedside clock: 12:30am. He knew that he shouldn't call Jared as late as it was, but he needed to talk to him. He needed to hear his voice.

 

He flipped open his cell phone, a new gift from Karen, pushed one and hit send. Jared answered on the first ring.

 

"Hey."

 

Jensen smiled. "Hey, you weren't asleep, huh?"

 

"No, can't sleep."

 

"Me neither."

 

"I'm glad that I didn't wake you up, I'da felt bad."

 

"Jen, you call me whenever you want to talk. I don't mind."

 

"I..." Jensen started. "Jared, what do I do with everything?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I don't know. I feel so - weird. Like I'm a freak. Like I don't fit in. I mean, I want to be normal - but it's hard. I know how I feel about you. I like you. I want to spend time with you. I want to...to..."

 

Jared grinned. "You want to what?"

 

"You know. Do it...but - "

 

"Jensen, I've told you, there's no rush. I'll wait till you're ready."

 

"How do you do that?"

 

"Do what?"

 

"Embarrass me over the phone? I swear that if Aunt Karen came in here right now, she'd think I was on fire."

 

"How did I embarrass you?" Jared laughed.

 

"Talking about sex...it just - "

 

"Jensen?"

 

"What?"

 

"What are you wearing?" Jared grinned again.

 

"Jared!"

 

"What? It's an important question. What are you wearing?"

 

"Sweat pants."

 

"And?"

 

"And what? Nothing else."

 

"Oooh, you're shirtless?"

 

"I'll hang up, Jared. I swear!" Jensen semi-laughed.

 

"Sorry." Jared paused a moment, then said, "Don't you want to know what I'm wearing?"

 

Jensen hung up on him.

 

~

 

Jared picked Jensen up every morning for school. He usually picked him up thirty minutes before they had to be to class; they'd often go to the park and eat some breakfast or sometimes make out.

 

Today though, Jared deterred from their usual route and headed down the interstate. "Where are we going?"

 

"The beach."

 

"Jared, we have class in thirty minutes."

 

"Jensen, we're skipping class today, and we're going to the beach."

 

"No, Jared. I can't. That's...it's..."

 

"Jensen, live a little. Have you ever done anything "wrong" in your life?" Jared asked, air quoting the word "wrong".

 

"I don't know," Jensen said unsure. "What if I get in trouble?"

 

"The most that would happen would be that the school would give you detention. Karen wouldn't do shit to you and you know it. Come on, please?" Jared begged.

 

Jensen looked over at his boyfriend and saw the dejected look on his face. "Ok."

 

Jared smiled. "Really?"

 

"Yeah, really," he smiled reaching over as he threaded his fingers into Jared's.

 

~

 

When they arrived at the beach, Jensen looked out over the water as if he were mesmerized. "Wow."

 

"Wow?" Jared frowned. "You mean in all the time you've been here, you haven't come to the beach?"

 

"No. I've never seen the beach before in my life. This is...WOW!"

 

Jared got out and pulled off his shoes, heading around the car to pull open Jensen's door. "Take off your shoes," he smiled, "you're gonna love walking in the sand and water."

 

Jared held his hand out to Jensen and pulled him to his feet, leading him out onto the beach. They walked to the water's edge, the tide inching up to their feet. Jensen walked further into the water, pulling Jared with him. The water splashed up their legs, their jeans getting soaked. "Jen? What's wrong?" Jared asked when he saw the tears in his boyfriend's eyes.

 

"It's beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here," he said.

 

Jared smiled and stepped up to him. He slid his hand lovingly along his cheek and back into his hair. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Jensen's. His tongue pressed gently against Jensen's lips, easily pressing through. Their tongues touched, and Jensen felt the tingle in his toes. His hands came to rest on Jared's hips and he pulled him closer as Jared moaned into his mouth.

 

Jared was the one to break the kiss. "God, what you do to me," he whispered as he pulled Jensen into a hug. 

 

Jensen chuckled as he felt Jared's erection press into his hip. "Yeah, I can tell," he snorted. And then he pushed Jared hard, Jared faell back fully into the thigh high water.

 

"You asshole!" Jared said, scrambling to his feet and lunging for Jensen. They played back and forth in the water for over an hour. The water was cold as the sun had only just started to rise in the sky, but neither boy cared...because right now it seemed as if they were the only two people who existed on the planet.

 

~

 

 

Jensen and Jared were sitting on the hood of the car, their backs against the windshield. Their shoulders were pressed together, their hands linked together.

 

“Jensen?”

 

“Hmm?” he asked, rolling his head over to look at his boyfriend.

 

“I…” love you - Jared wanted to say. But he couldn’t do it. Not yet. He wasn’t sure that Jensen was ready to hear him spout his undying love. “I was wondering when Josh is coming to visit?”

 

“In a few months, maybe three. He keeps calling Aunt Karen and telling her he’s trying to get the time off, but it’s not working out for him, seems they’re short on doctors, and since he’s just an intern, they don’t get a lot of time off. I hate it, too, I’m dying to see him. But that’s not what you were gonna say. What’s up?”

 

“Are you having fun today?”

 

Jensen lifted his head off of the car windshield and smiled. “Yeah, this is awesome. I have sand up places that aren't too comfortable, but it’s good, Jared,” Jensen smiled. 

 

“Come on, I think that our clothes are dry enough to get in the car; let’s go.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Santa Monica pier. It’s awesome. There are all these shops, and places to eat, it’s really fun.”

 

“Ok, sounds good. But I don’t have any money with me…and – “ Jensen squirmed on the hood a moment.

 

“And what?”

 

“Dude, I was serious about sand being up places…can we run by my house so I can take a quick shower?”

 

“Can I wash your back?” Jared grinned, leaning over and pressing his mouth to Jensen’s ear.

 

“Uhhhh…” Jensen replied, his face flushing bright red.

 

“Jesus Jensen, I was teasing.”

 

“No you weren’t,” Jensen frowned.

 

“Ok, so I wasn’t, but you need to lighten up. I told you, I’ll wait. But that doesn’t mean I’ll behave,” he chuckled, then kissed him quickly.

 

~

 

Jared sat on Jensen’s bed while Jensen showered and changed his clothes. Jensen made him promise not to bust in the bathroom since it didn’t have a lock on it, the whole time blushing furiously. 

 

Jared promised to behave, this time.

 

“It’s free,” Jensen said, coming out of the small room, towel slung low on his waist, his body still beaded with water.

 

“You make me promise to behave and then you come out here dressed in a towel?” Jared groaned, flopping back on the bed. “Shit Jensen, I’m hard as a rock…” he said, reaching down and palming his crotch.

 

“Well, go loosen up your wrist in the shower,” Jensen said matter-of-factly. 

 

Jared sat up looking stunned. “I canNOT believe YOU just said that!”

 

“Just because I’m a virgin doesn’t mean that I haven’t ever…you know…” Jensen said with a slight smirk on his face.

 

Jared's face broke into a devious smile. “You ever smack it thinking about me?” he asked, getting up off of the bed and walking toward his boyfriend.

 

“No,” Jensen mumbled, his ears bright pink.

 

Jared laughed low and gruff. “Suuuure you don’t.” He walked to the chair in the corner of the room and picked up the pair of jeans that Karen had bought for Jensen, but had been too long; and the t-shirt and boxers Jensen lent him. 

 

“You know, I’m gonna be hard all day long because I’m wearing your underwear,” Jared said.

 

“Everything makes you hard,” Jensen said flippantly.

 

Jared smirked. He was glad to see Jensen coming out of his shell somewhat. Jared walked into the bathroom and pushed the door to, but it didn’t close it all the way. He through the crack in the door and caught sight of Jensen throwing his towel on the bed, his naked ass staring back at him. 

 

Maybe Jensen was right, Jared needed to loosen his wrist while he was in the shower.

 

~*~

 

They ended up spending all afternoon on Santa Monica pier, going into the various shops, Jensen buying small things with the money that he’d saved that Karen had constantly given him. He bought several things for Jared, including a pair of sandals that Jared spent twenty minutes ogling, and a pair of sunglasses, because every time Jared looked at him, he was squinting.

 

“Jen, I know you’re having a good time and all, but we need to go. The traffic’s gonna get bad, and if we don’t hurry up, we’ll not get home on time. My Mom finds out I skipped again, it’s my ass.”

 

 

”Then why’d you do it?” Jensen asked him, one eyebrow raised.

 

Jared shrugged. “I guess getting to spend the whole day away with you makes it worth it,” he smiled, pulling Jensen up against his body and kissing the end of his nose.

 

“You.Are.A.Dork.”

 

“You love me and you know it!”

 

Jensen wanted to tell him that he was right.

 

~

 

They were about twenty minutes from home when Jared’s cell rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the I.D. “Shit, it’s my Mom.” He sighed and flipped open his phone. “Hello?”

 

“JARED TRISTAN PADALECKI! YOU SKIPPED SCHOOL AGAIN TODAY?” she yelled into the phone.

 

“Hi Mom, rough day at work?”

 

“Don’t you be flippant with me young man, where are you?”

 

“On my way home.”

 

“FROM?”

 

“Santa Monica pier,” Jared said hesitantly into the phone.

 

“Home, young man. Right now!”

 

“Yeah,” Jared said, putting his cell in his pocket. "The school called her. She’s really pissed.”

 

“Sorry. I hope that you don’t get in too much trouble,” Jensen said, looking out the side window.

 

“Hey, don’t do that. This was all my idea, you don’t have any reason to feel bad,” Jared told him, reaching over and squeezing his knee.

 

“Yeah, but if I would have said no, you wouldn’t be in trouble right now.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll take you home first.”

 

~

 

Jared parked the car and walked Jensen to the door. “I wonder why Aunt Karen is home already?” Jensen said, stepping up on the porch. “She doesn’t get off work till six.”

 

Just then the door opened up, and Karen looked…well, pretty pissed off. “Where have you been? The school called me to verify that you were ill! I’ve been home all day, calling your cell phone, wondering if you were dead, kidnapped or what!” she snapped. Jensen stared at her wide-eyed.

 

“Aunt Karen, I’m sorry, I…”

 

“Did you skip school?” she asked, looking from him to Jared.

 

“Yes Ma’am,” Jensen answered, having the good sense to look guilty.

 

“There are not a lot of things that piss me off, Jensen, but skipping school is one of them. You are being provided a free education, and a pretty damn good one, and you skip classes? Why?”

 

“I wanted to spend the day with Jared.”

 

“Inside. Now. Jared, go home,” she said, stepping in front of the door after Jensen walked inside.

 

“Sorry Karen, it was my idea. Jensen said no, and I talked him into going. Don’t be to tough on him, ok?”

 

Karen glared at him a moment and then stepped inside, shutting the door in Jared’s face.

 

She turned around, expecting to see Jensen sitting on the couch or one of the chairs, but the room was empty. “Jensen?” she called out, perhaps a little to angry sounding. She walked through the house and into the kitchen; she knew that he didn’t go upstairs because she would have heard him going up. When she got to the kitchen, she saw that the backdoor was open, and walked outside.

 

Jensen was standing at one of the trees, tugging on a small branch. She frowned and walked out into the yard. “Jensen, what are you doing?”

 

“Getting a switch.”

 

“What for?”

 

He turned around and looked at her a moment, his head cocking ever so slightly to the right. “Aren’t you going to punish me?”

 

“They would punish you by beating you with a switch?”

 

Jensen nodded. “And no dinner,” he added.

 

“No, I’m not going to switch you, Jensen. Come inside.”

 

They walked to the living room. “Sit down sweetheart,” she said lovingly. “I don’t know how to begin this without sounding derogatory toward your parents, but corporeal punishment isn’t the answer…I wouldn’t ever paddle you, take a switch to you, or any of that. And for you to tell me that your parents did that…”

 

“They didn’t. Well, not exactly. The would allow Reverend Thomas to do it.”

 

Karen looked appalled. “They would allow your preacher to discipline you?”

 

“Not just me, every one.”

 

“Well…I just don’t know what to say to that. It’s grossly inappropriate and disgusting, and no, I’m not going to punish you. Not like that.”

 

Karen sat back a moment and closed her eyes. You are grounded for two weeks. You may not see Jared unless it’s at school. I will take you to school and you will ride the bus home. You will give me your cell phone, and no house phone, either. Understand?”

 

“I can’t talk to him?” Jensen asked, tears welling up in his eyes. “Aunt Karen, I’m sorry. I won’t ever do it again…please don’t make it so…so - “

 

“No, Jensen. I’m not giving on this. That’s your punishment. And believe me, Jared isn’t going to be on the phone anytime soon. I talked to his mother. This is the fifth time this year that he’s skipped school. The school may suspend him for a few days for this.”

 

“That makes sense, punish him for not being at school by not allowing him to come to school.”

 

Karen held back a laugh; that was exactly her argument when she talked to the principal. Karen had insisted that Jensen serve Saturday detention for the next two weeks for skipping class, but that news could wait till tomorrow.

 

~

 

Jensen walked up the walk of the school and into the main building where he knew that Jared would be waiting. “Hey,” he said, looking up at his boyfriend.

 

Jared smiled and bent down and kissed him. “Hey.”

 

“So, what’d your parents do?” Jensen asked him.

 

“Took my fucking car! For a month! Took my cell, too, and I’m grounded from anything but going to school and Saturday fucking detention for the next two weeks! My Dad said that if I skipped again, he was taking my car permanently. I’d have to get a job and buy my own if I wanted another one,” Jared growled. “What about you?”

 

“Took my cell, and I can’t ride with you to or from school, but since you don’t have a car, I don’t think that’ll be any concern. No house phone either, for two weeks.”

 

“I can’t believe your Aunt got bent about something. I mean she’s so cool, ya know?”

 

“Yeah, but she’s right. We’re being given an education that we don’t have to pay for, and our high school is one of the best in this state. We shouldn’t skip class. Ya know?”

 

“I’m sorry I got you into trouble,” Jared said. 

 

“It’s ok, I could have said no.”

 

Jared smiled and pulled Jensen up against his body. “You can’t tell me no, baby.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Jensen answered and pushed him away. “Let’s get to class.”

 

“Jen, my Mom is driving me to Saturday detention; she’ll come get you, too, since I know Karen works on Saturday’s, so that you don’t have to walk.”

 

“Saturday detention? I didn’t get Saturday detention.”

 

Jared snorted. “Yeah, you did. Your aunt insisted on it when the school called instead of suspension. And to let you know, here comes that old battle axe secretary.”

 

“Excuse me, Jensen,” the crabby old lady practically snarled. “Principal Summers would like to see you.” After she said that, she turned and left.

 

“Crap!” Jensen moaned.

 

“Sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to get you into trouble.”

 

“It’s alright. See you in class in a minute,” Jensen said, walking toward the office.

 

~*~

 

Jensen was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He sighed hard and looked at the clock: 11:30pm. He’d usually be on the phone talking to Jared right now. Two weeks – he had two long excruciating weeks before he’d be allowed to see Jared outside of school, two weeks before he’d be allowed to talk to Jared on the phone. Weeks sucked.

 

Jensen started violently when there was a tap at his bedroom window. He sat up and walked to the window, pulled the curtain away only slightly, and peered outside. Jared’s bright smile greeted him.

 

He pulled the window open and growled out, “Jared, what are you doing?”

 

“I was horny, and thought we could make out for a bit,” Jared said climbing through the window.

 

Jensen’s face flushed bright red. “Jared, you get caught it’ll be your butt! You’ll be grounded until you’re eighteen!”

 

“My Mom and Dad are fast asleep. Believe me, a freaking tornado could swarm across the sky and rip the roof off of the house, and they wouldn’t wake up.”

 

Jensen moved over to his bedroom door and locked it. “If Aunt Karen hears…” Jensen jumped as he felt Jared’s hands come around his waist and his lips press against the back of his neck. 

 

“I was thinking…” he whispered in Jensen’s ear, “that we could fool around a little.”

 

“Jared…” Jensen gulped.

 

“Not all the way – just,” Jared stopped talking and slid his hands just barely inside Jensen’s pajama bottoms, his hands lightly teasing his stomach. “Just some on top of the clothes stuff?” he asked.

 

Jensen leaned back against him and whispered, “This coming from the person who has his hand in my pants.”

 

Jared moved his hand, flipped off the bedroom light and pulled Jensen to the bed. They laid down on their sides and started kissing, Jared’s hands on his boyfriend's ass, Jensen’s hands on Jared’s waist, pulling him closer.

 

Jared rocked his hips forward slightly, his jean-covered erection brushing against Jensen’s thin cotton-covered one. “Nuhhhhh,” Jensen moaned against his lips. “Jared.”

 

Jared rolled over on top of him, Jensen spreading his legs, allowing Jared to mould completely against him. Jared humped into him again, his own breath hitching. “God…” he gasped, breathing into Jensen’s neck. “Jen, need – “ 

 

Jensen slid his hands down Jared’s back and into the back of his jeans, his cool fingers sliding along the cleft of his ass. 

 

Jared’s pace sped up as he crashed their mouths together. “Shit…Jensen!” he gasped again as Jensen slid his leg around the back of Jared’s thighs.

 

Jared slid his hand down between them, his fingers brushing against Jensen’s dick. He easily could wrap his hand around his cock, but he didn’t want him to spaz, either. So Jared just rubbed his hand along the hard outline of Jensen's erection.

 

Jensen sputtered out Jared’s name twice before he came so hard in his pants that he thought he might pass out.

 

Feeling Jensen’s wet release against his hand, Jared grunted loudly and filled his boxers as he continued to rut against Jensen harder and harder.

 

They laid there a few moments, both sweaty and breathing hard. Jared finally lifted his head from where he’d buried it in the crook of Jensen’s neck and looked down at him. “You ok?” he asked softly, placing a chaste kiss to Jensen's lips.

 

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded. “I’m good.”

 

Jared laughed and kissed him again, then pulled away with a definitive scowl on his face.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Jensen asked.

 

“What? No, Jensen – you were perfect. It’s just that, I should have thought about this a little more. I have a long walk back to my house, and a really sticky mess in my pants.”

 

Jensen laughed and slid his hand around Jared’s neck, pulling him back to his mouth.

 

There was a knock at the door, and Jensen pulled his face away from Jared, looking at him, panicked. “Yeah?” Jensen said.

 

“Go home, Jared,” Karen said through the door.

 

Both boys laughed, and Jared rolled over onto his side. “Yes ma’am,” he answered.

 

Jared got up and walked to the window.

 

“Jay, I think you can go out the front door; she knows you’re here.”

 

“Naw, I’ll go the way I came. Come here,” he said, holding out his hand. Jensen got up and allowed Jared to pull him close. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Then he leaned down and kissed Jensen long and deep. Jared pulled away tomorrow,” he said simply, and crawled out the window.

 

Jensen snorted as he closed the window and pulled the curtain shut. He turned and looked at the door and wondered if he should go talk to his aunt. He decided to clean himself up and get in bed. He’d deal with it in the morning; he was too sleepy to walk down the stairs.

 

~*~

 

“Did you get in trouble?” Jared asked when he met Jensen at his locker.

 

“No, but she told me to tell you not to do it again, or she’d call your Mother,” Jensen laughed. “I’m assuming that you didn’t get caught?”

 

"No, they were still asleep when I got back home. She didn’t even wake up when I took a shower, then went downstairs to throw my clothes in the washer or anything.”

 

“Good. But promise me something?”

 

“What?” Jared smirked.

 

“Don’t leave your house again while you’re grounded. I can’t imagine having to wait an additional two weeks.”

 

“Kay – I won’t, promise!” Jared said crossing his heart.

 

The warning bell rang, telling them that they had five minutes to get to class. “Come on, Romeo,” Jensen said reaching down and taking Jared’s hand in his own, “lets get going before we get more detentions for tardys!"

 

tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

Two months later

 

 

The last few months had been hard on Jensen. He’d been waiting and waiting for Josh to come and see him, and dealing with coming to terms that his parents lied to him about his brother's demise. He was still struggling with his sexuality somewhat. Even though he knew he was gay and in love with a boy, it still haunted him sometimes because of the way that he was raised. 

 

But, tough times or not, he and Jared still shared many more makeout sessions, coupled with heavy petting and more coming in their pants; they still hadn’t gone all the way. 

 

Jared was willing to wait. He loved Jensen, and decided that it would be Jensen’s decision when they went further.

 

Karen had become a constant in Jensen’s life that he was glad to have. She talked to him openly and honestly about everything, and never made him feel bad about his questions, feelings and such. They’d spent many nights talking about how he felt that he was a disappointment to his parents. He knew that despite all the things that they had done, they did love him. So he felt that his ‘lifestyle’ was a disappointment to them.

 

Karen told him over and over that they were in the same predicament as he was, convinced that Reverend Thomas was an honest, God-fearing man and that he truly cared. She reminded him how much his parents loved him, and that deep down, they would want him to be happy – and if Jared made him happy, then that’s what he needed and what they would want for him.

 

His growing affection and love for Jared hindered most of the guilt, but it still crept up occasionally and managed to make Jensen feel like shit.

 

~

 

“Jensen?” Karen said coming into his room.

 

“Hmm?” he said looking up

 

“This party you’re going to tonight, be careful. Don’t get in a car with someone who's been drinking. Ok?”

 

“Yes Ma’am. I wouldn’t.”

 

“If you or Jared drink, call me. I’ll come and pick you up, alright?”

 

Jensen nodded. She smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. “I love you,” she told him.

 

Karen turned and headed out of the room when Jensen said, “Aunt Karen?”

 

“Yeah?” she smiled.

 

“Uh, when should I come home? You know, my curfew?”

 

“It’s a Friday night, so let’s say one?”

 

“AM?” he asked, his voice shocked.

 

“Yeah,” she said over her shoulder.

 

Jensen looked down at the floor then walked quickly to his bedroom door. “Aunt Karen?”

 

“What baby?” 

 

“I uh – I love you, too.”

 

Karen smiled all the way down the stairs.

 

~

 

Jensen walked into Jayne's house behind Jared. Jayne's parents were gone for the weekend and she decided to throw a small party. Which meant that close to half the school ended up showing up.

 

"What's wrong?" Jared asked, pulling Jensen's hand into his own.

 

"I'm nervous."

 

"Of?"

 

"All these people, there are a lot of kids here that I don’t know, and they don't like me. You hear the things that the other kids say to me or about me at school."

 

"So, I don't fucking care what they say or what they think. You're my boyfriend and I lo...uh, I care about you, and they can all go fuck themselves for all I care," Jared smiled, leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips.

 

Jensen looked at the house full of kids and started thinking back to the day in the locker room where Tony had hit him, belittled him and made fun of him. Then Jared, stepping in and making sure that it never happened again, which it hadn’t. But it didn’t stop the kid's mouths from saying hurtful things all the time, especially when Jared wasn’t around.

 

Jensen snapped back to the present when Jared gave his hand a tug. "Jen, you ok?"

 

Jensen looked up at him. "Yeah, I was just thinking. I'm good."

 

"HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! You guys came!" Abby said, walking drunkenly toward them. She laid a wet, sloppy kiss on each of their cheeks. "We're all black here," she slurred. "Klom on..." She ushered them towards the back room.

 

Jensen and Jared weaved through the kids and out into the sunroom where Abby plopped down on the glider and picked up her beer, taking a long swig. Denise was sitting on a lounge chair with Jayne, both with a drink in their hand. If Jared new his cousin like he thought he did, she was drinking Captain Morgan's and coke, and Jayne was drinking Corona.

 

Ann was laying stretched out on the sofa, her head in Manuel’s lap, apparently passed out.

 

"Jay-red," Manuel smiled from the sofa, "and Jen! Glad you guys came!" he smiled.

 

"Wouldn't miss it," Jared smiled. "Jen, I'm gonna go get me a beer. You want a coke or something?"

 

Jensen shook his head. "Can I have a beer?"

 

Jared raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, be back in a sec!"

 

Jared walked back into the room where Jensen was laughing at Abby trying to explain the fundamentals of football. Jared shook his head at his drunk friend. "Hey, Ab..."

 

Abby looked up at him. "Huh?"

 

"He doesn’t need football lessons from a Wolverines fan," he grinned.

 

"Bite my tit, Padalecki!" she said flipping him off. 

 

Jared plopped down on the chair beside Jensen. It was a tight squeeze, but neither teen seemed to mind. Jared handed Jensen his beer. Jensen brought the beer bottle to his lips and took a tentative sip. He swallowed and made an 'mmm' sound and took a longer drink. "I like it, it's good," he smiled at his boyfriend. Jared only grinned at him and leaned in, kissing him quickly.

 

~

 

The party went on well past one am before people started leaving. Jared went in search of his boyfriend, who’d gotten up close to thirty minutes prior to pee and never came back.

 

Jared tapped on the bathroom door. “Jen? You in there?”

 

Jared heard a low groan and chanced opening the door. He found Jensen sitting on the floor, back against the tub. He giggled at the sight of his passed out boyfriend. Jensen’s fly was unzipped. Jared wasn’t sure if he peed, and then passed out…started to go to pee and sat down and passed out or what. All he knew is that it was cuter than hell.

 

He squatted down beside him. “Jensen, wake up.”

 

“Don’ wanna go to school, lemme 'lone,” he mumbled.

 

Jared, who was pretty drunk himself, picked Jensen up off of the floor and walked with him into the living room. Jared pulled out his cell and dialed his sister’s phone.

 

“WHAT?” she growled sleepily into the phone.

 

“SHHHHHHHH…are Mom and Dad asleep?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, are you drunk?” she asked.

 

“Yep, so is Jensen. Can you come get us? Neither of us can drive like this. Not that Jensen could drive…” he giggled.

 

“You owe me for this, Jared. Big time.”

 

“I know, I know. Thanks, Meggie.”

 

“Don’t call me Meggie. I hate it.”

 

“Ok, thanks. We’ll be out front of Jayne’s house.”

 

Jared then called Jensen’s house. Karen picked up the phone in a panic. “Jensen?”

 

“Uh…no, this is Jared. Jensen can’t come to the phone right now but if you’d like to leave a message at the beep...” he laughed into the phone. 

 

“Jared, are you drunk?” she asked.

 

“No ma’am,” he lied, shaking his head furiously as if she could see him. “But if I was, I wouldn’t drive. If I was drunk, I would have called my sister and she’d be on her way right now to come pick us up and take us home, and Jensen would stay the night at my house.”

 

Karen stifled a laugh. “You’re not driving?”

 

“Nope,” he said quickly. “Oh shit!” Jared yelped as Jensen lunged forward, head hanging over the railing as he started to puke up the contents of his stomach. “I – uh – I gotta go!” he said. “Jensen’s puking in the roses!” he cackled.

 

Karen hung up the phone and grabbed her keys. It wouldn’t hurt to drive over to Jayne’s and make sure that Jared wasn’t really going to drive.

 

~*~

 

Jared and Megan dragged Jensen up the stairs and flopped him down on the bed. Jared pulled his sister into a hug. “Thanks Meggie, I don’t care what everybody else says, you’re a good sister,” he giggled.

 

“Get off me,” she snorted. “Get in bed and sleep it off. You better not still be drunk when Mom gets up or it’ll be your ass.”

 

 

Jared locked the door after Megan left his room and he stumbled over to his boyfriend and pulled off his shoes and socks and then pulled down his jeans. He snorted when Jensen’s cock started to tent the front of his boxers. “Jen,” he said quietly. “Come on, you gotta go pee and brush your teeth because man, sorry but your puke breath is really bad!”

 

Jensen managed to sit up and make it to his feet. He stumbled over his own shoes, and laughed loud enough for Jared to jump up and cover his mouth. “Shhh, can’t wake up my Mom and Dad.”

 

“Shoulda went to my house then, Aunt Karen wouldn’t care…” he giggled.

 

“Yeah, but my parents would have freaked in the morning that I didn’t come home, and I couldn’t call them drunk…so here we are. Now come on,” Jared said, dragging him into the bathroom.

 

Jared gave him an extra toothbrush and Jensen stood at the sink and brushed his teeth. Jared whipped it out and started to pee, groaning at the feel of being able to relieve his bladder.

 

Jared turned his head and looked at Jensen who was standing there, toothbrush in his mouth, toothpaste dribbling down his chin staring at his cock.

 

Jared frowned and tucked himself back into his underwear. “What?” he asked indignantly.

 

“You have a big...” Jensen blurted out, motioning toward Jared's dick.

 

Jared turned bright red and muttered 'shut up' as he walked out of the bathroom.

 

Jensen crawled in bed a few minutes after Jared did and spooned up against his back. “M’sorry – didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

 

Jared turned over to face him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be an asshole,” he laughed. “Guess I should be glad you liked it, huh?”

 

Jensen pulled Jared to his mouth and started to kiss him, their bodies pressing hard against each other. “Jared…I wanna – can I, can I touch you?” he whispered.

 

Jared rolled over on top of him, kneeing his legs apart. “Yeah,” he whispered back…”yeah, you can touch me.”

 

Jensen slid his hands down Jared’s back and into his underwear, gripping his ass. Jared moaned at the feeling of his boyfriend touching him intimately and he started rocking his body. “God, Jensen. I want you so bad, you make me crazy,” he groaned into his ear.

 

“Want to…I wanna do it,” Jensen said against his lips.

 

Jared pulled away. “Jen, no. I mean yeah, uhhhhhh….” he grunted as Jensen boldly slid his hand between their bodies and cupped his crotch. “Jensen…we can’t. You’re drunk. You’ll be sorry in the morning.”

 

Jensen smirked against Jared’s mouth. “You’re drunk, too. I want to,” he said again as he moved his hips upwards, his cock dragging along Jared’s own painful erection.

 

They both wiggled out of their underwear and shirts, Jared taking position back on top of Jensen. He slid down his body and pushed his legs apart. Jared slid his fingers into his mouth and pressed one against Jensen’s hole, gently wiggling inside him.

 

Jensen scrunched up his face and grunted a low, unappreciative sound.

 

“Hurt?” Jared asked.

 

“No, just – not sure it's good,” Jensen said, pulling away from the intrusion. Jared wiggled his finger again, searching for the spot that would change Jensen’s mind completely. His finger grazed the spongy bundle and he grinned as he watched Jensen’s body freeze in some sort of euphoric awakening.

 

Jared rubbed his finger slowly across Jensen's prostate every time he moved his finger in and out of him. When Jared returned with two Jensen winced again, especially when he spread his fingers as he pulled them out of his ass.

 

“S’ok,” he soothed, sliding them back in along the area again.

 

“Oh God, Jared…” Jensen moaned. “Need more…”

 

Jared reached for the lube that he kept between the mattress and box springs and pulled out the small bottle, pouring a liberal amount into his hand. He slicked his hard shaft and positioned himself at Jensen’s opening.

 

“You sure you wanna do this?”

 

Jensen nodded and pulled Jared to his mouth, kissing him long and hard. Jared moved his hips forward, his cock head slipping through the tight ring.

 

Jensen hissed, pressing his head back into the pillow – his eyes closed tight.

 

“Want me to stop?” he asked. 

 

Jensen shook his head no, his hands gripping the cotton sheet beneath him.

 

Jared slowly slid the rest of the way inside him, and remained still on top of him, allowing Jensen’s body to grow accustomed.

 

“Move,” Jensen told him.

 

Jared started to slowly move in small shallow thrusts, his breath becoming heavier. “Jens…feel so good.”

 

Jensen started to move against him, his hips lifting off of the bed to meet Jared’s movements. It hurt, but it was good at the same time. The slip slide of Jared’s dick pushing inside him hurt like a bitch, but the pull out, his cock head dragging across his prostate, was fantastic. 

 

“Nuuuhhh, mmmm –Jared, God!” Jensen gasped, loud.

 

Jared pressed their mouths together, stifling Jensen’s moans as he started to speed up his movements. Both knew that they weren’t going to last much longer, the build up of lust, want and need over the last month, coupled with the alcohol, made for a guarantee that they wouldn’t last.

 

Jensen bit down on Jared’s bottom lip as he sprayed thick, ropey come between their bodies. The feel of Jensen’s release and him biting down on his lip pushed Jared over the edge, and he pumped his load deep inside Jensen’s body.

 

Both boys slid into a blissful sleep soon after wiping their stomachs off, neither realizing, or at the moment caring, that they’d just had unprotected sex.

 

 

tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

Jared turned over in bed, his arm coming into contact with something. No someone. He cracked his eyes open and looked over into the smiling face of his boyfriend.

 

“Morning,” Jensen said quietly.

 

“Hey,” Jared grinned back, the previous night flooding back into his mind. “You, are you ok? You know, about last night?” he asked tentatively.

 

“Yeah, I’m ok.”

 

Jared frowned at him. “Jen…if you're not…mpfthhh!” 

 

Jensen moved forward quickly and pressed his mouth to Jared’s in a long deep kiss, rolling over on top of him. They broke apart, and Jensen looked down into his eyes. “I’m not gonna freak, Jared. It’s ok. If I didn’t want to do it last night, I wouldn’t have done it.”

 

“Yeah, but you were drunk.”

 

“I’d sobered up quite a bit, I was just…” Jensen paused, “...tipsy.”

 

“Yeah, but…”

 

Jensen pressed their mouths together again – today was the first time that he’d initiated a kiss between the two of them. Jared pressed his tongue into Jensen’s mouth and deepened the kiss. “Want you,” he whispered. 

 

Jensen kissed him back hard and fast. There was way too much spit, but neither could complain at the moment. Jared rolled them so that he was on top. Jared reached around on the floor for the bottle of lube that had to be down there somewhere. Jensen giggled into his mouth and pushed Jared up onto his knees. Jensen sat up and pulled the smashed bottle from under him. “Looking for this?” he laughed again.

 

Jared took the bottle and opened it, stretching out on top of his boyfriend again. 

 

“Jared? I think that it’s empty,” Jensen laughed.

 

“Oh well,” Jared said throwing the bottle across the room, it hitting the wall and smacking down on the floor. Jared kissed Jensen’s mouth and slid over to the side of his neck. It took less than two seconds for Jensen to go from aroused to fully hard. Jared chuckled and slid down further, kissing his chest. Jared himself liked to have his nipples kissed and licked so he decided to introduce Jensen to the pleasure. 

 

He locked his mouth around a cinnamon nub, sucking and licking on the pebble-sized skin. “Uhhh…Jared – “ Jensen groaned as his hands went up into his hair. Jared slid his hand down between them and lightly stroked Jensen’s cock. 

 

“Ok?” he asked.

 

“Oh yeah,” Jensen gasped, bucking up into his hand. Jared chuckled and slid down lower. He pressed his mouth to Jensen’s belly button, tonguing the area, then slid lower, his lips just above his hairline. He started sucking on the area, marking him. He bit down to make sure that the hickey would be a bright reddish purple, not that anyone else would see it, but Jared would know that it was there.

 

He slid even lower.

 

“Jared…wha – uhhhhhhhhh!” Jensen gasped as Jared sucked his dick into his mouth. “Oh shit!” Jensen gasped. Jared was so stunned to hear a cuss word fall from his boyfriend’s lips that he stopped what he was doing and raised his head to look at him.

 

“Jen!” he practically admonished.

 

“Go back…oh God, Jared, go back down,” he pleaded.

 

Jared smiled wickedly and went back down on him. Jared sucked on the head of his dick, his tongue swiping along the soft flesh under the tip. Jensen was very vocally enjoying it - his moans filling the air. 

 

There was a knock on his door. “Jared honey, are you alright?”

 

Jared released Jensen’s cock with a loud pop. “Huh?” he said trying to act sleepy.

 

“I heard moaning, are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, nightmare,” he said looking at Jensen who was beyond beet red.

 

“Well get up, it’s past noon,” she said with a swat to the door. “You have to mow the lawn today, alright?”

 

“Yeah Mom, I’ll get up in a few minutes.”

 

Content with the fact that his mother had walked away, Jared sucked Jensen back down.

 

“Jay – no,no,no,no…” he said trying to push him off.

 

“Why?” Jared said looking puzzled.

 

“Cause when we go downstairs, and she sees that I spent the night, she’s gonna know that we – that we were…”

 

Jared smiled again. “Yeah, exactly, so let me finish,” he said, lowering his head and sucking him down to the base. Jared buried his face in his blond curls and inhaled his scent, swallowing around his dick. Jensen moaned loudly again and thrust upwards. 

 

Jared laid an arm across Jensen’s belly to hold him down as his other hand stroked him, his lips following his hand down and back up.

 

When Jared deep throated him again and swallowed, Jensen yelled out and came thickly down his throat. Jared choked slightly on the bitter fluid, never having allowed someone to actually come in his mouth before.

 

“S-uhhhh – “ Jensen shivered as another wave of pleasure coursed through his veins, “sorry…”

 

“It’s ok, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Jared told him, running his hand along the inside of his boyfriend's thigh. “Was that good? I mean, you – did you like it?”

 

Jensen snorted. “I think the fact that your Mom heard me earlier and I just shouted out your name proves that I liked it,” he smiled, pulling Jared to his mouth.

 

They heard the doorbell go off, and muffled talking, then footsteps pounding on the stairs. There was a hard knock to Jared’s door. “Jared! GET UP! Jensen’s aunt is here to take him home.”

 

”Uh-oh,” Jared said, “looks like we’re in trouble.”

 

Both boys dressed quickly and came down the stairs, looking guilty. Karen was sitting on the couch when they came around the corner. They stopped and listened to what she was saying.

 

“Look, I know that they’re young, but you and I both know that we did it when we were their ages. The drinking and the sex. I mean, at least Jared had sense enough to call his sister for a ride instead of driving. They’re both good kids - responsible, smart. Well except for skipping school that one day, but other than that, they get good grades – and you know from watching them how much they like each other. If the worst thing that Jensen does is have premarital sex and gets drunk, I count myself lucky.”

 

“Hey Aunt Karen. Sorry I didn’t come home last night, I was – “

 

Karen stood up. “It’s alright sweetie, I know. Jared called me last night and told me you were staying here. How are you feeling?” she asked.

 

Jensen blushed; he was feeling just fiiiine after an awesome orgasm. “Ok. I’m good.”

 

“You ready to go? I have to go to the mall and the grocery.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” he answered. He turned to Jared and kissed him quickly on the lips. “I love you,” he whispered and darted to the door.

 

Jared grinned and gave chase. When Karen and Sherri got to the door, they arrived just in time to hear Jared say “I love you, too,” and see one hell of a kiss.

 

 

Six weeks later

 

 

Jensen walked downstairs and plopped down on the couch, pulling the afghan off of the back and covering his body. 

 

“You ok baby?” Karen asked him.

 

“No, I don’t feel good,” he said. 

 

Karen got up and walked over to him and pressed her hand to his forehead. “You feel a little warm. What’s wrong? Upset stomach? Stuffy?”

 

“I’m just achy and sore. I threw up again today.”

 

“You threw up yesterday?” she asked. Jensen nodded. “I’m going to call my doctor and see if I can get you in today.”

 

“It’s Saturday,” Jensen reminded her.

 

“My doctor is in for four hours on Saturday.”

 

“Josh is coming today. I really want to spend my time with him, not at the doctor. If I’m still sick on Monday, we’ll go then. Please?” he begged.

 

Karen nodded and headed to the kitchen. “Would you like some hot tea and toast?” 

 

Jensen nodded. “Thank you.”

 

~

 

Jensen started feeling better as the day went on, which he was glad for. His brother was due to arrive at noon, and he was getting excited. He’d mourned the loss of him for four years, and to learn that he was actually alive was the best gift he could have ever asked for.

 

Jensen sprang from the couch when he heard a car door outside. Josh had insisted that he rent a car from the airport and drive to Karen’s instead of them coming to pick him up. Jensen dashed to the front door and flung it open.

 

He stood there, staring into his older brother's face as if he were glued to the spot, unable to move. Jensen stretched out his hand and slowly reached out for him.

 

Josh smiled. “Hey little brother, sorry I missed your birthday,” he said, taking his hand and pulling Jensen close. Jensen collapsed into his brother’s arms, the moment of seeing him almost too much. “Whoa,” Josh gasped as Jensen’s full body weight pressed down on him. “I gotcha,” he soothed. “I gotcha.” 

 

Jensen held onto his brother tight as he started to cry. Josh grasped him around the waist and led him into the house and over to the couch.

 

“God, I’m sorry,” Jensen said, still hanging onto him. “You must think I’m a complete wuss.”

 

Josh laughed and pushed him away. “If you are, then I am,” he said swiping the tears out from under his own eyes. “It’s good to see you, Jenny.”

 

Jensen snorted. He’d hated it his whole young life that Josh called him Jenny, but right now…it was the most awesome thing in the world.

 

“God, I can’t believe you’re actually here,” Jensen said, reaching over and taking Josh’s hand. “I – I was so lost when they told me that you were dead…and then Aunt Karen told me you were alive. I just – I’m sorry that I couldn’t talk to you on the phone. It’s just – I needed to see you first. Does that make sense?”

 

Josh chuckled. “I guess so. I thought that you were mad at me at first when you wouldn’t talk to me. Like, mad that I left you, but Aunt Karen kept saying how bad you wanted to see me. So I just kept trying and trying to get the time off. Sorry that it took so long to get here to see you.”

 

“You’re here now, that’s all that matters. How long can you stay?” Jensen asked him.

 

"I have three days off," Josh smiled at him. 

 

"God, that's not enough time. You sure you can't stay longer?"

 

"I'm still an intern. They've given me extra consideration and let me take some of my vacation early considering the circumstances. I'll have a week and two days off in four months. I'm coming here to see you, ok?"

 

Jensen smiled. "Really?"

 

Josh frowned. "Of course, why wouldn't I want to see you?"

 

"Has Aunt Karen told you...told you anything about me?"

 

"Such as?"

 

"That I have a boyfriend, not a girlfriend," Jensen said, looking down. He wasn't ashamed of his sexuality; he just didn't want to be a disappointment to his brother.

 

"Jensen, I don't care if you decide to cut your dick off and have a sex change. You're my little brother, and I love you no matter what."

 

Jensen released a breath that he didn't even realize he was holding. "I want you to meet him. He's great. He's been so patient with me. You know, with all the stuff with the compound."

 

"How are you doing with all of that? Anything you want to talk about?"

 

Jensen shrugged.

 

"You don't have to, but if you want to, who better to talk to than someone who spent eighteen years in the same place?"

 

"Aunt Karen said that Reverend Thomas could have maybe changed The Bible to suit his beliefs."

 

Josh leaned back against the back of the couch. "Have you looked at a Bible since you've been here?"

 

Jensen shook his head.

 

"Jenny, he didn't just change things to fit his beliefs, he actually rewrote The Bible to fit his beliefs."

 

"What?"

 

"You might want to get a copy of one and look through it. He changed so much, Jensen, that it's scary. He's a sick man, and I found out after I got away from there just how bad he was. Did you know that Reverend Thomas is married and has a son?"

 

"I know he's married Josh, I've met his wife, but the Reverend only has two daughters. No sons."

 

"No, he has a legal wife and a son. Reverend Thomas used to be the preacher of New Hope Baptist in Syracuse, New York. His son is gay, and when he was in high school, he got pregnant. That's when Thomas lost his mind. How could his son be gay? How could he be pregnant ? He beat his son so badly that he was hospitalized and almost lost his child. His wife threw him out of the house and told him to never come back. Surprisingly, his congregation supported his wife and son - not him. That's when he fled, to Montana. And, well, you can pretty much guess the rest. He found people of similar beliefs and started his own religion."

 

Jensen sat there a minute absorbing everything that Josh had just told him. He shook his head slightly and looked at his brother.

 

"You know, I've had - hell, I'm still having a hard time with things. I mean, I know I'm gay, but I can't help feel guilty for how I am sometimes. I love my boyfriend - and uh..." he stopped talking and turned bright red, "I like being with him, but I know you're supposed to wait till your married. I just don't know what to think anymore. I'm so confused."

 

"Jenny, let me ask you this. You said you love him, yeah?"

 

"Yeah," Jensen smiled. "A lot."

 

"Do you like having sex with him?"

 

"Josh..." Jensen said blushing.

 

"Dude, if you can do it, you can talk about it. Do you like making love to him?"

 

"Yes."

 

"So, when you're with, him sex or not, does it feel wrong?"

 

"No, God no! Not at all."

 

"Then you have nothing to feel bad about. Look, I understand that it's gonna take a while before you completely come to terms with everything that was pounded into your head all those years, but it should help to know that they are the ones who are fucked up. They're the ones who are wrong. I'm not saying that God might not have a problem with premarital sex, I'm sure that he does - but, you love Jared, and being with him makes you happy. I don't see why you should feel guilty."

 

"I want to marry him," Jensen blurted out.

 

Josh smiled. "You do? Really?"

 

"Yeah. I'm gonna ask him when we graduate. We'll both be eighteen then, well I already am, but he'll turn eighteen in July. But I know that I want to be with him forever."

 

"Awww -" Josh said pinching his cheek, "you're so cute! All in love and shit."

 

Jensen shoved him away. "Shut up you jerk!"

 

~*~

 

The next morning Jensen was sick again, throwing up bile and water. He was kneeling by the toilet when the bathroom door opened and Josh walked in. "Aunt Karen said that this has been going on for a few days," he said, squatting down and feeling his little brother's forehead.

 

"Yeah," Jensen groaned falling back onto his butt and leaning against the wall. "I feel like I'm dying."

 

Josh reached up and flushed the toilet, then pulled a washcloth from under the sink, wetting it. He leaned back down and swiped it across Jensen's face. "Alright, let's get you up," he said, hauling him to his feet. "Here," he said, handing Jensen his toothbrush, "brush up and I'll be back in a minute."

 

"Where are you going?" Jensen asked as Josh walked through the door.

 

"To get my medical bag. I'm gonna give you a once over."

 

"Great," Jensen mumbled as he squirted toothpaste on the brush.

 

~

 

Josh did all the usual things, checked Jensen's throat, ears, felt his lymph nodes at his neck and throat, took his temperature, pulse and listened to his lungs.

 

"Well, you don't sound congested, and your lymph nodes are not swollen, so that rules out infection. Your sinuses are clear. You do have a slight fever, but nothing drastic," Josh sighed. "Jen - I have to ask you this, and you're gonna freak - but I want to know, ok?"

 

"What?" Jensen asked, his face laced with worry. His mind was running wild with what Josh might suspect he had.

 

"When you and Jared have sex, you do use condoms, don't you?"

 

"We've only done it nine times..." Jensen started.

 

"Once is all it takes little brother. Now, have you used condoms?"

 

"Every time," Jensen said, looking down at the floor from where he was perched on the edge of his bed, "except for the first time."

 

Josh sighed and put his arm around Jensen's shoulders. "Jenny, you could be pregnant. I'm gonna run to the store and pick up a test. I'll be back in a bit. Maybe I should tell Aunt Karen to come up here and talk to you so that..."

 

"NO! Don't tell her, Josh. Not until I know for sure," Jensen panicked.

 

"Ok," he said kissing him on his temple. "I'll be back."

 

Josh left and Jensen flopped back on the bed and turned on his side, pulling his knees up to his chest, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

 

~

 

Josh knocked on the bathroom door. "Jensen, open the door. It's been fifteen minutes - let me in."

 

"Go away," Jensen snuffled.

 

"I'll pick the damn lock! Now let me in."

 

Jensen stood up and flipped the lock, standing in the doorway, his face stained with tear tracks. 

 

"I'm taking it that it was positive?" Josh asked.

 

Jensen closed his eyes tight and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen and Jared were sitting on the couch watching television when Karen walked through the room toward the door. "I'll be back early," she smiled. "Be good."

 

"Bye Aunt Karen, have fun on your date," Jensen told her. She smiled at him and walked back to kiss him on the forehead.

 

"I love you, sweetie," she told him.

 

"I love you, too," he answered.

 

"Bye," Karen said, giving a small wave and going out the door.

 

"So," Jared started, "what's up? You've been acting weird for two days. Is it because Josh left?"

 

"No, it's worse," Jensen whispered. "Imprngmet" he mumbled quietly.

 

"What?" Jared laughed. "I didn't understand you."

 

"I'm pregnant."

 

Jared looked like he was gonna faint. "Wha - how - I mean we..." Jared raised his hand to his mouth. "Oh God, the first time, we didn't use anything."

 

"Yeah," Jensen said, looking away from him. "I haven't told anyone. Well Josh knows, he’s the one who figured out I was pregnant. I have an appointment tomorrow with Dr. Belfield. He specializes in male births. Josh set it up, and he also set it up so that the bills will be sent to him so that I don't have to get a job. He doesn't think that I need the added stress."

 

"Shit..." Jared said, leaning back. 

 

"Jared, you don't have to, you know, stick around. This isn't your problem."

 

"Not my problem? Jensen - you're my boyfriend. Of course this my problem, too. I mean, not a problem - but I'm not going anywhere."

 

"You're not?" Jensen said, his eyes pooling with tears.

 

"No, I'm not."

 

"Jared, what are we gonna do? I mean, I can't take care of a baby. I don't know anything about babies. I'm not ready to be a father. I don't...I don't know what to do."

 

"You're not gonna - you know?" Jared said waving his hand around, "end it?"

 

"NO! God no, I wouldn't ever do that. I just think, maybe we should think about adoption."

 

"No."

 

"No?"

 

"No. First of all, this is my baby, too, and I don't want to give him away. I mean, yeah this sucks as far as timing goes, but what happens in five or ten years when you want kids, Jensen? Huh? What happens then when you desperately want that child you gave away? If anything, my parents would take him."

 

"God Jared, this is just so screwed up. I'm scared," Jensen said, leaning against his boyfriend's shoulder. 

 

Jared turned on his side and pulled him into a hug. "Jen tell me that you're not gonna let someone take our baby, please. I'll get a job and start saving. I’ll get my trust after I turn eighteen. I mean, it’s not hundreds of thousands – but it isn’t meager either, and after graduation we can find somewhere to live and..."

 

"What about college, Jared? I know that you were accepted to USC. You just gonna give that up?"

 

"No, I won't give up on college. I'll go to a local and more affordable college. You know that some colleges offer housing for married couples."

 

"Yeah, but not married couples with babies," Jensen said. "Wait, married?"

 

Jared smirked. "Yeah, married."

 

"You want to get married? Because I'm pregnant?" he asked, the last few words a little pissy sounding.

 

"No, not just because you're pregnant. I mean yeah, some of it is, but I was gonna ask you anyway. I even bought the rings. They're just at home. I was gonna ask you after graduation."

 

"I was gonna ask you after graduation, but I didn't buy rings yet," Jensen laughed.

 

"So, will you marry me?" Jared asked.

 

"I want to say yes Jared, I really do, but..."

 

"But what? I told you, I have the rings at home. We can go get them right now so that you don't think that I'm only asking because you're pregnant."

 

"No, I believe you. But um, I'm not ready to tell people yet. I mean nobody. Not Aunt Karen, your parents, our friends. Nobody, ok?"

 

"Ok, but we'll have to tell them sooner or later. You'll start to show in a few months. I mean, you're about six weeks, almost seven, right?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"I know that my parents will freak at first, but they'll eventually get over it, and if they don't, fuck 'em. I don't need them as long as I have you."

 

"You don't mean that."

 

"Yeah, Jen, I do. I mean it. If they treat me like shit, or especially if they treat you like shit, they can kiss my ass. I know that Karen won't freak. Hell, she'll be thrilled," Jared laughed, "she'll think she’s a Grandmother."

 

"It'll be her niece or nephew dumb ass..." Jensen said, shaking his head.

 

"I know that, I said that she'd act like she was becoming a Grandmother."

 

“So we’re gonna do this? I’m gonna have a baby - we’re gonna be fathers and we’re gonna get married?”

 

“Are you telling me yes that you’ll marry me then?” Jared asked.

 

“Yes, I’ll marry you.”

 

“Then yeah, I believe we are, Jennybean.”

 

“Do not call me that again,” Jensen said, pointing at him.

 

Jared smiled and pushed Jensen down on the couch. He pressed their mouths together and kissed him long and hard. Jensen pulled away when Jared started to chuckle slightly into his mouth.

 

“Why are you laughing while you’re kissing me?”

 

“I was just thinking, we’ll not have to buy condoms for a while, well that’s unless you want to – you know…top.”

 

Jensen looked horrified, then smirked. “You’d let me…let me, uh – fuck you?” After he said the F word he covered his mouth like he just spat at the Pope or something.

 

Jared threw his head back and laughed. “Jen all sin is equal in the eyes of God, so if you want to say fuck, say fuck. And yes, by the way; if you want to fuck me, of course I’d let you. You want to?”

 

Jensen blushed furiously, his hand still over his mouth but he nodded. Jared pulled his hand away. “Is that a yes?” he asked grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Yeah,” Jensen answered.

 

“You got any condoms? I don’t think we need two babies right now.”

 

Jensen pushed him up off of his body and stood up and walked to the stairs. Jared thought that he was mad until he looked back and said, “There was a new box in my bedside table yesterday. I don’t know if Aunt Karen or Josh bought them, but I think we should tear them open,” then he darted up the stairs.

 

Jensen was sitting on he bed when Jared walked into his room. He turned, closing the door and locking it, then pulled off his shirt, throwing it on the floor, and toed off his shoes. He crawled on the bed, straddling Jensen’s lap. “Hi.”

 

Jensen snorted, looking away, his ears turning pink. Jared tugged his chin, turning his head to face him. “You are so freaking cute. I can’t believe as many times as we’ve done it that you still blush.”

 

“I can’t help it. It’s just…still ne – uhhhhhhhhh,” Jensen groaned as Jared cupped his crotch. “God, Jared.”

 

Jared kissed him long and hard, pulling him down on the bed till they were lying on their sides facing each other. He peeled off Jensen’s shirt and then reached down, pulling the button on his jeans. “Need to get you out of these,” he whispered against his lips. Jensen started to fumble with Jared’s button and fly, trying desperately to get him undressed.

 

Soon they were both naked, their bodies thrusting against each other. Jared rolled them so that he was on top and pulled open the table drawer. He pulled out the box of condoms and the small tube of lube that was in there.

 

“Dude, I hope that Josh bought this stuff, because if it was your Aunt, that’s just creepy,” he laughed. He tore the box open and pulled one of the condoms out, laying it on the bed. He opened the lube and rolled off of his fiancé and onto his back. “Here,” he said holding the tube out to Jensen so that he could apply the gel to his fingers. Jensen flushed slightly but held out his hand. Jared squeezed out a healthy amount into his palm. 

 

Jensen slicked his fingers and then paused. “What if I do it wrong? What if I hurt you?”

 

Jared pulled him to his mouth and kissed him. Jensen groaned and hesitantly reached between Jared’s legs and circled his hole, gently coating it thoroughly.

 

Jensen thrust his tongue into Jared’s mouth as he slowly pressed his finger inside him. Jared let his legs fall farther apart.

 

Jensen looked at him, watching his expression. “I’m doing it wrong,” Jensen said when Jared didn’t look like he was enjoying it. Jensen started to pull his finger out, but Jared stopped him.

 

“You’ll know when you find it, Jen. Don’t stop, I’m good.”

 

Jensen nodded and pushed his finger in further. Jared moaned when Jensen brushed lightly against his prostate.

 

“There…there Jen,” he gasped. Jensen smirked and started to rub his finger against the area, loving the way that Jared was falling apart under him.

 

“Two…” Jared told him. Jensen pulled his finger slowly out, and returned with two and started to move them slowly in and out of him, gently pulling his fingers apart as he did so.

 

Jensen finally felt that he’d opened him enough and slid on a condom. He poured more lube into his hand and ran it along his aching shaft, positioning himself at Jared’s hole. “You sure, Jay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

 

Jensen pressed into him slowly. “Oh, God…” he managed to growl out as Jared’s body sucked him inside. “Jared…”

 

Jensen laid fully on top of him when Jared slid his legs around his waist. Their mouths met in a slow delicious kiss, Jensen pressing his tongue deeply inside, his hands coming to the sides of Jared’s face.

 

He started to move slowly, pulling back only mere inches and pushing back in. “God…tight, good,” Jensen moaned.

 

“More Jen. Move more…” he whispered. Jensen took this as a green light to start moving a bit more aggressively. 

 

“Not…gonna…last,” Jensen panted as he buried his face into Jared’s neck. “God, I love you,” he whispered as he pushed one final time inside him, filling the condom.

 

Jensen lay there a moment, breathing hard. “Sorry,” he said lifting his head up and looking into Jared’s eyes. 

 

Jared only smiled at him and pulled him down for a kiss. Jensen reached between their bodies and pulled his cock free, then tossed the condom in the trash. He slid lower down Jared’s body and wrapped his hand around Jared’s hard dick.

 

“Jen, you don’t have to,” he told him.

 

“I know. I want to, just don’t…you know – in my mouth.”

 

“K,” Jared whispered.

 

Jensen slid his mouth around the head, giving it an experimental suck. The salty, bitter taste flooded his tongue, causing him to screw up his face. Jared reached down and cupped his cheek. “Jen, you really don’t have to.”

 

But Jensen pushed forward and slid his lips along the velvety soft skin, sucking him down. He gagged when Jared’s cock bumped the back of his throat and pulled off of him coughing slightly.

 

“Not so deep baby, not till you get used to it,” Jared told him. “Try it again, but follow your hand.”

 

Jensen put his hand back around him and sucked him in again, causing Jared to shiver at the feeling. “Watch your teeth,” Jared warned. “Easy…uhhhhh SHIT!” Jared cried out when Jensen’s tongue wiggled just beneath the crown.

 

Jensen smiled around his fiancés cock, and continued to lavish him with his tongue. “Fast…learner!” Jared gasped as he reached down and pulled at Jensen’s head. “Gonna come,” he whimpered.

 

Jensen wanted to pull off and jack him through his orgasm, but he also knew how hot it was when Jared would swallow. He only hoped that he didn’t end up throwing up on his dick with his split decision to keep sucking him off.

 

“Jen…stop – gonna…guhh!” Jared yelled out as his orgasm hit him. His entire body shook, his eyes rolled back in his head as he flooded Jensen’s mouth.

 

The salty thick splash of Jared’s come hitting the back of his throat was…not what he expected, but not entirely disgusting either. Jensen continued to kitten lick, suck him down, kitten lick and suck him back down through the aftershocks.

 

“Jesus, Jensen,” Jared panted, throwing his arm over his eyes.

 

He slid up Jared’s body, kissing his stomach, then the hollow of his chest, then his mouth before rolling over to his side. “Was it ok?”

 

“Better than ok, it’s the best one I’ve ever gotten,” Jared told him truthfully.

 

“Really?” Jensen smiled.

 

“Really.”

 

Jensen cuddled up against him and almost immediately fell asleep, Jared following soon after.

 

~*~

 

 

The boys waited a few weeks before telling their friends that Jensen was pregnant. They knew that it wouldn’t take long for word to get around – and it didn’t.

 

After their English class one day, Jared was walking with Jensen to his locker. When they arrived at it, there was a dress hanging from the small vents with a note on it that read “pregnant fag boy”.

 

Jared grabbed the dress off of his locker and growled out, “Stupid fucking people! I’m gonna kick his ass!” and started down the hall.

 

“Jared, no. It’s not worth it, besides, you don’t know who did it, not for sure.”

 

“Yeah I do,” he said spinning around to face his fiancé. “It was Tony and you know it!”

 

“Of course it was him, but we don’t have any proof, Jared. We only have a few weeks of school left. You don’t need to get suspended or expelled for fighting. Let it go. We’re better than he is, just please, let it go.”

 

“Fine, I won’t say anything to him, but I’m taking this to the office,” he said, holding up the dress. “I’m telling them that they better do something about it, too!” Then he turned and headed toward the office, leaving Jensen staring at his back.

 

~

 

The hateful attacks continued through the remainder of the school year, though nothing physical toward Jensen. Just notes and hissed comments everywhere he walked from the students who had problems with either his sexual orientation, upbringing in the compound or just the fact that he was pregnant.

 

One afternoon, three days before graduation, Jared, Jensen and their friends were sitting outside at one of the picnic tables, talking about the baby when Tony and his cronies walked by. They didn’t really hear what exactly he said other than the words ‘pregnant fag boy’.

 

Jared was off the table and across the courtyard and punched Tony in the mouth sending him to the ground. “Not one more word Tony…I’m warning you, not one more word, no comments from any of your stupid fucking friends or I swear to God that I’ll fuck you up so bad that even your Momma won’t be able to identify your body.”

 

Tony scrambled to his feet. Jensen was now standing beside Jared. “And just so you know Tony, I’m glad I’m pregnant. And you can call me all the names in the world. You know why? Because it doesn’t matter. You’re a pathetic excuse of a human being. Maybe one day you’ll grow up. Doubtful, but miracles do happen,” Jensen said, rubbing his hand along his baby bump.

 

Both boys turned and walked back to the table full of their cheering friends, not giving Tony another thought.

 

~*~

 

The end of May finally arrived and graduation came and went. Everyone was invited to Jared’s house afterwards for a cook out/end of school party.

 

There was great BBQ, being that Jared and his family were originally from Texas and knew how to actually make real BBQ, and all of Jared and Jensen’s friends.

 

They’d given everyone a stern talking to that they were not quite ready to tell their families that they were having a baby, and that if anyone let it slip, Jared would personally kill them slowly with the best torture methods from the sixteenth century. 

 

Only one person flubbed…and that was Jared’s cousin Denise who had snuck in Captain Morgan’s and offered it to everyone to put in their cokes until she got to Jensen and said loudly, “None for you Daddy!”

 

Jared jumped up and covered her mouth and hissed a “shut your fucking mouth!” in her ear.

 

She blushed and whispered a “sorry” and went off to fill other's glasses with a giggle.

 

“Well, we made it through school,” Jensen said, snuggling against Jared’s body. 

 

Jared slid his arm around Jensen’s shoulders and pulled him closer, turned his head and kissed him. “Yeah, we did. Now we get married, and in a few more months have a baby,” he smiled, sliding his hand under Jensen’s bulky sweater.

 

“Jay, stop. Your parents might see.”

 

“Naw, they won’t...and if they do they’ll just think I’m trying to cop a feel,” he grinned against Jensen’s cheek. “Now shut up and kiss me…”

 

tbc…


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen hit his fourth month of pregnancy, and he was already showing. He’d still been wearing thick, long sweaters, hoodies, and sweatshirts. He still hadn’t told Karen that he was pregnant, and Jared was getting antsy. 

 

He’d been pressuring Jensen to tell their families before they just ‘found out’. All of their friends knew, and how they'd managed not to let anything slip whenever they were around either Jared's parents or Karen was utterly amazing to both boys.

 

They were on the way to Doctor Belfield’s office for Jensen’s monthly check up and first ultrasound.

 

“Jensen, just listen to me. You’re already showing, big time - we need to tell them.”

 

“No, I’m not ready.”

 

Jared sighed. "Jen come on, we've already graduated. I'll be eighteen shortly, and they're gonna find out anyhow. Let's tell them, ok?"

 

"Soon Jay, ok?"

 

"Promise?"

 

"Promise," Jensen said, pulling Jared's hand over into his lap.

 

~

 

“Jensen Ackles?” the nurse said when she swung open the door. Jensen and Jared stood up and followed the nurse into the room.

 

She took Jensen’s blood pressure and told him that the doctor would be right in.

 

Jared was standing bedside. “You ok? You look nervous.”

 

“We’re gonna find out what the baby is, boy or girl today. I’m just…I’m excited, but nervous, too.”

 

The door opened and the doctor walked in. “How are we feeling today?” he asked.

 

“I’m good. Tired.”

 

“And constantly horny,” Jared said under his breath. Jensen looked over at him, horrified.

 

“Jay!” 

 

“Sorry,” Jared said, stroking his hand along Jensen’s arm.

 

Jensen folded his arms across his chest. “I haven’t noticed you complaining about my sex drive,” Jensen said snottily.

 

“A high sex drive is perfectly normal,” Dr Belfield informed them. “Just make sure you wear condoms Jensen, I don’t think you two would be needing another baby,” he smiled. “Now lay back for me.”

 

Jensen laid down on the table while the doctor measured his stomach and then made notes in his file. He asked a few embarrassing questions and then pulled the ultrasound machine closer. “Carly will be in in just a moment to do the ultrasound. Have you two decided if you want to know the sex of the baby?”

 

“Yeah, we wanna know,” Jared told him.

 

“Ok, I’ll see if she’s ready.”

 

A few moments later, a lady entered the room and smiled. “Hi. I’m Carly Michaels; I’ll be doing the ultrasound today. Dr. Belfield told me you do want to know the sex?” 

 

Jensen nodded.

 

“Ok,” she said, turning on the machine and picking up the gel. “This’ll be cold,” she warned as she squirted it onto his stomach. 

 

“Crap, that is cold. You put that stuff in the fridge?” Jensen shivered. 

 

Carly only smiled apologetically to him and picked up the wand and pushed it against his stomach.

 

She flipped the small screen on and moved the wand across his stomach. “There’s the head,” she said. “Look how well you can see the features,” she said. pointing to the screen at the baby’s nose. She slid the wand lower and a broad smile came across her face. “Look, right there, it’s a boy.”

 

“Oh, thank God,” Jared sighed. “I mean, don’t get me wrong – girls are great. But my little sister can be a pain sometimes…and then all that female stuff. I’m just glad he’s a he!”

 

Jared looked down at Jensen who was mesmerized by the baby on the screen. “Wow Jay, that’s our baby,” he said, looking over at him.

 

Jared smiled at him and leaned down, kissing him gently. “We need to start thinking of names,” Jared told him.

 

“Jared.”

 

“What?”

 

“His name. We should name him after you.”

 

Carly cleaned off Jensen’s stomach and printed out the pictures for them.

 

“No, no Jared junior!” Jared laughed. “We’ll come up with something good, I promise.”

 

~*~

 

They pulled up to Jensen’s house and saw that Karen was home. 

 

“Shit,” Jensen said, throwing his hands up in the air. "Why is she home?” he sighed, grabbing up his hoodie. "It's too fucking hot to wear this!" he growled.

 

Then lets tell her. Let's tell them all, please?"

 

Jensen nodded.

 

"Hi sweetheart," Karen smiled as they walked inside. She frowned at him. "What's wrong Jensen, are you sick? It's awfully hot to be wearing a hoodie."

 

"Well, I did just come from a doctor’s appointment.”

 

Karen frowned at him and stepped close and pressed her hand against his forehead.

 

“No, I’m pregnant. Four months, now.”

 

“Pregnant? Jensen, why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

 

“I didn’t want to disappoint you,” he said looking down.

 

Karen pulled him into a hug. “Jensen, I told you once before – there is nothing that you could do, say or anything that would make me feel like that about you.”

 

Jensen wrapped his arms around her and started to cry. “You don’t hate me?”

 

“No baby, I don’t hate you.”

 

Jared pulled out his cell phone and dialed his parent’s house. His mother answered on the first ring. 

 

“Hi baby!”

 

“Mom, I need for you and Dad to come to Jensen’s house.”

 

“What for?”

 

“We need to talk to you, and we’d like to do it here, where Jensen’s Aunt can be part of the conversation, too. Can you come?”

 

“Jared, you’re scaring me, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing is wrong Mom, bad timing perhaps, but not wrong. I don’t want to do this on the phone, will you two please come over here?”

 

“Oh God Jared, are you pregnant?”

 

Jared smiled. “No Mama, not me.”

 

 

_Twenty minutes later_

 

 

“You’re giving that baby up for adoption. You’re not ruining my son’s life because you can’t keep your legs closed!” Jerry Padalecki bellowed, pointing at Jensen.

 

“Now wait a Goddamn minute!” Karen raged. “It takes two to…do it. Jared is every bit as much to blame for this as Jensen is!”

 

“Dad,” Jared said, standing up and getting in his father's face, “don’t you EVER fucking talk to him or about him like that again. Do you understand me?”

 

“Get in your car, and get home. Now, Jared,” his father ordered.

 

“No.”

 

“NO?”

 

“Yeah,” Jared said, walking even closer to his father, “I said no. I’m not going. Jensen and I are keeping this baby, and we’re getting married. I love him, Dad. Do you get that? I love him, and he loves me.”

 

“Like hell you are! You’re seventeen years old – a child! I'm not letting this little bastard ruin your life when he probably did it on purpose or has been fucking everything in town.”

 

The next few seconds happened like it was slow motion. Jared lifted his hands and pressed them to his father’s chest, shoving him hard. “Don’t you fucking talk about him like that!” he screamed.

 

Jerry tumbled over the edge of the coffee table and onto the floor. Sherri was up on her feet and standing in front of Jared by the time Jerry got to his feet. He reached around her and grabbed Jared’s shirt and yanked him forward.

 

“That’s enough!!” a shout echoed through the house. To everyone’s surprise it was Jensen who yelled. “You lay one single fucking hand on him and I swear to God I’ll call the cops. He’s still a minor! Now you get out of my house!” Jensen growled, his face red, chest heaving.

 

Jerry reached out and grabbed Jared by the arm again and headed toward the door. “Sherry!” he shouted.

 

Jared wriggled out of his father's grip. “I’m not leaving. Nothing you do will change the fact that I’m going to be a father, that I’m marrying him. You can’t make Jensen give the baby up for adoption, and you can’t make him have an abortion – so that means that I’m going to be a father to my son whether you like it or not.”

 

“You do this and you’re out of the house. Do you understand me? Out of the house. No money, no tuition for school, you’ll get nothing from me!”

 

“Since you’re a heartless fucking bastard, I don’t **want** anything from you. Consider me already gone. Besides, I’ll get my trust soon, and there isn’t shit you can do about that. It goes to me and strictly to me, you have no fucking say in the matter. Jensen and I will use it to go to college, so fuck you. You heard Jensen, get out of his house.”

 

Red-faced, Jerry Padalecki stormed out of the house. Sherry walked toward the door, but stopped in front of her son. “I love you, baby. I’ll call you tomorrow, ok?”

 

“I love you too, Mama,” Jared said, hugging her tightly.

 

“Sherry, Jared is welcome to stay here for as long as needed, so don’t worry. I’ll take good care of him.”

 

“I know you will, thank you, Karen.”

 

“SHERRY!” Jerry’s voice bellowed from outside.

 

“I’ll call you later, baby.”

 

Jared nodded as he watched his mother walk out of the house.

 

Jared turned and looked at Karen. “Thank you for the offer of staying here, but it's not really fair to put you out like that. My brother has an apartment downtown and I’m sure that he’ll let me crash there.”

 

“Nonsense. Jensen needs you. You staying here is perfect, so don’t worry about it, ok?”

 

“Thank you, I’d much rather be here with him,” Jared said looking over at his fiancé. He frowned and walked closer. “Jen, you ok? You look a little pale.”

 

Jensen swayed slightly.“Need to sit down,” he said,reaching out for Jared. Jared grabbed him around the waist and led him to the sofa and lowered him down slowly. 

 

“You ok? Karen, I think that we should call an ambulance.”

 

“No, I’m ok. I just got upset and my blood pressure is probably up. I’ll be ok in a few minutes.”

 

“And if you’re not?”

 

“Then I’ll let you take me to the hospital.”

 

Jared walked to the hall closet, pulled out a blanket and walked back to the sofa. He sat down with is back against the arm, legs stretched out. “C’mere,” he said,patting the space between his legs. Jensen crawled down and laid on his side, his head against Jared’s chest, and slipped one arm behind his back.

 

“Jared? Don’t be too hard on your Dad. It was a big shock. He’ll come around.”

 

“Yeah, well I don’t think that I’ll be able to forgive him.”

 

Jensen looked over at Jared. He knew that he was hurting; he knew that he loved his father, and he was just angry. He leaned over and kissed him quickly. "Love you."

 

Jared chuckled. "I love you, too," he said, and slid his hand down to Jensen’s baby bump just as the baby decided to give a sharp kick.

 

“Holy shit! Did you feel that?” Jared gasped.

 

“Yeah, that was…there it was again!” Jensen grinned.

 

“What?” Karen asked, as she came back into the room carrying two cups of tea.

 

“The baby kicked,” Jared answered.

 

She set the tea down and pressed her hand to Jensen’s stomach and smiled the biggest smile when he kicked again. “Ok, I made you some tea,” she held up her hands just as Jensen was about to protest. “It’s decaf. I know you have to watch your caffeine intake. I just thought that it might help you relax.” She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. “I love you. Why don’t you drink your tea and maybe take a nap? You look exhausted.”

 

“I will, thanks Aunt Karen, for everything,” he said, looking back at Jared.

 

“No problem, you two are my boys…and I love you both. Well, all three of you,” she said with a smile.

 

tbc…


	9. Chapter 9

Jensen arrived at his sixth month of pregnancy. For the most part, he was handling the hormones and mood swings surprisingly well. But on the occasion one would flair up, it was usually Jared who was the victim of his rage.

 

All of their friends were excited about the baby and had decided to throw them a baby shower in a month, unbeknownst to the boys. Everyone knew that the baby would never want for anything, that Karen and Sherry would make sure of that, but they still wanted to do it as a surprise.

 

The boys decided to wait a few months to get married to see if Jared’s father calmed down and came around so that he could come to the wedding. Jared still claimed that he didn’t care, but Jensen knew deep down that it was hurting him badly. Jared’s entire family was close, and not speaking to his Dad was hard on him.

 

But he’d still refused to talk to Jared and would bellow how he was ruining his life by not going to USC and for getting married so young whenever Jared was on the phone with his Mother or sister. So their wedding plans were made for mid-September…and now their wedding date was only days away.

 

Jensen and Jared had decided that it would just be the two of them and Karen, Sherry and Jared’s sister and brother…and Josh at the county courthouse, but that was if Josh could get the time off. His vacation had been postponed once again because they’d lost another doctor to a private hospital, and they had told him that they didn’t think that they could give him the time off for his brother’s wedding either. Jensen was crushed, but still happy about his pending nuptials.

 

Of course Karen wouldn’t hear of it. She’d had the backyard professionally landscaped and decorated, invited all of their friends and found a minister who agreed to marry them.

 

~

 

Jensen was standing in his bedroom getting dressed. He’d wanted to dress up in a suit and tie, he’d even suggested tuxes but Jared laughed and said that the only way his ass would ever be in a tux is if he was dead, and then he’d come back and haunt the person who put him in it.

 

Jared asked Jensen to wear slacks and his button down dark green shirt that he’d bought him a few weeks earlier. So Jensen told him that he would but he wanted Jared in black slacks, black button down and dress shoes. Jared wanted to wear jeans.

 

There was a knock at his door. “It’s open,” he said. 

 

“Hey little brother!” Josh smiled as he entered the room.

 

Jensen spun around, broad smile plastered across his face. “Josh!” he practically squealed like a girl, “you came! I thought you couldn’t get the time off?”

 

“Well, I told them that they either let me have the time off or else. They said or else what? So I told them to shove it up their asses and accepted the transfer to one of the hospitals here in Orange County.”

 

Jensen flung himself into his brother’s arms. “You’re moving here?” he gasped.

 

“Yeah, I’m moving here. County jumped on me, and I couldn’t be happier. The thought of finally being near my little brother and my nephew and brother-in-law is just…well, I’m really happy, man,” he said ruffling Jensen’s hair.

 

Jensen held him tighter. “I’m…I’m –“ Jensen sniffed.

 

“Are you crying?” Josh grinned pushing Jensen away.

 

“Shut up. Everything makes me cry,” he said embarrassed, “stupid hormones,” he added under his breath.

 

“I wasn’t making fun.”

 

Jensen narrowed his eyes at him. 

 

Josh held up his hands in a surrendering nature. “Ok, I totally was. Sorry. I won’t pick on you anymore until after Jr. here makes his appearance. K?”

 

“K. Now, help me finish getting ready.”

 

~

 

The wedding went off without a hitch, well other than Jensen crying during the ceremony, which, in turn, made Jared cry, then Jared’s mother, Karen and all their friends.

 

When the minister announced that they were wed and could kiss, everyone clapped and smiled. 

 

Everyone in the backyard hugged the boys and told them how happy they were. Both boys were thankful for family and friends today.

 

Jared noticed that Jensen constantly would look down at the white gold band that was now around his finger, occasionally looking over at Jared’s.

 

The biggest surprise came when the minister brought the wedding license over for them to sign, and Jared signed his Jared Ackles. Jensen was stunned. He’d assumed that they would be keeping their own last names.

 

“Jay?” he said, his eyes already glassy with unshed tears.

 

“I decided that I didn’t want our son to have either my last name or your last name. I wanted him to have our last name, so I called the courthouse and made sure that I could take your last name, and they said that it was no different that a woman taking her husband’s last name when they married, so I chose to take your name. That’s ok, isn’t it?”

 

Jensen flung himself into Jared’s arms.

 

~*~

 

The reception was held at Jensen and Jared’s favorite local Italian restaurant. Karen had called ahead and had their small party room reserved and a catered meal set up

 

Gifts were given to them, mostly money, since everyone knew that Jared and Jensen would be living with Karen’s for a while at Karen’s insistence. She told them that they could stay there until they graduated college so they didn’t have to worry about rent and things. And she wouldn’t take no for an answer.

 

They’d been using some of Jared’s trust to buy things for the baby’s room like furniture, and diapers, clothes and other essentials. Karen complained that they didn’t need to spend his trust on things, that she’d happily use the money she’d saved to decorate and buy the baby’s things since her house was paid off and all she spent her money on was utilities, but the boys insisted that they wanted to do it themselves.

 

Karen was insistent that they use Jared’s trust for college, but Jared constantly told her that they were not either one giving up their idea of starting college with the spring quarter after Jensen had the baby, that they would finance it if it became necessary.

 

Josh pulled them aside from the crowd and told them that he had a special gift. He handed Jensen an envelope. “I hope that you like it, I know that it’s not a lot, but at least you can actually go away for your honeymoon."

 

He’d given them a week at a nice spa/hotel in Cabo San Lucas. “I booked you the honeymoon suite,” he grinned, wagging his eyebrows.

 

“Josh!” Jensen moaned, turning bright pink.

 

“Baby,” Jared said leaning in, his hand reaching down to rub over the baby bump, “I think that they all know we have sex.”

 

Jensen turned even redder.

 

~

 

They arrived at the hotel a little after ten that night, checked in and headed to the elevators. As soon as the door opened, Jared pulled Jensen inside and pressed his back against the wall. “Can’t wait to get you alone, “ he panted into his neck, “want you to ride me Jen.”

 

Jensen threaded his hands into Jared’s hair and pulled his mouth to his own. “Yeah…” he whispered against his lips.

 

Jared was rubbing his leg up against Jensen’s crotch, his hands already unbuttoning his pants. 

 

“Nonononono…” Jensen mumbled against his lips, taking hold of Jared’s hands. “Not here Jay.”

 

Just then the door opened and they stumbled through it and headed to their room, Jared plastered against his husband's back, hands roaming along his whole body.

 

Jensen opened the door and Jared hurried him in. “Jeeze Jared, you’d think that you were the horny, pregnant one,” he laughed as Jared pressed his mouth to the back of his neck, his hand snaking in front of him and unbuttoning Jensen's pants. 

 

“Naked, Jen. Need you naked.”

 

Jensen turned around and allowed Jared to undress him as he started to pull Jared’s clothes off, both slowly walking toward the bedroom.

 

Jensen turned them and pushed Jared down on the bed and straddled his lap. “Gonna ride you hard, Jay,” he said red-faced. 

 

Jared only smiled and pulled him down into a kiss. Jensen suddenly moved off of him and walked into the sitting room and opened one of the overnight bags and pulled out the lube and brought the box of condoms, knowing that Jared would be on the receiving end later.

 

He opened the cap as he slid back onto the bed and straddled Jared’s thighs again. He poured a liberal amount in his hand and reached back and slid a finger inside himself.

 

“Shit Jensen, that’s so fucking hot,” Jared groaned as he started to stroke Jensen’s hard cock.

 

Jared was pretty sure that he was close to blowing his load just from watching Jensen open himself up, he’d never been aggressive in bed other than suggesting that they have sex. But Jensen was fully in charge tonight.

 

He opened the cap on the lube again and poured more into his hand and slicked Jared’s dick and lifted up, guiding him inside.

 

“Nuhhhhhhhh…” Jensen gasped as he slid down Jared’s cock. “God…Jayyyy – uh, good!”

 

Jared grasped his hips and encouraged him to start rocking. Jensen lifted up tentatively and sunk back down. “Rotate your hips baby,” Jared told him, “remember that night that I rode you? Do that.”

 

Jensen lifted up and as he was sliding back down on him did as Jared suggested and his whole body shook. “Oh shit!”

 

“That’s right – come on. You’re not gonna break me Jen…”

 

Jensen sped up his movements, his body taking over to the pleasure of Jared’s cock fully inside him, the head hitting over and over against his prostate.

 

“Jen-Jen-“ Jared started panting his name over and over…”gonna come…Jen.”

 

Jensen reached down and slid his hands up Jared’s chest, his fingers pinching at his nipples as he sat fully in Jared’s lap, cock deep in his ass and started moving back and forth as if he were on a horse.

 

“Oh shit,” Jensen yelped out as he started riding him harder and harder. Jared cried out as he came hard and deep in Jensen’s body, the warm splash of come coating his insides.

 

Jensen lifted up off of Jared as soon as he came and moved over from straddling him. “Get on your knees,” Jensen told him.

 

Jared’s cock was still pulsing and oozing come, he babbled something incoherent and Jensen repeated, “Get on your knees.”

 

Jared turned over onto his stomach and heard the sound of a condom wrapper being opened and the snap of the lube lid. He managed to get to his knees and Jensen started sinking a finger inside him.

 

Jensen wiggled his finger around and found his prize and pushed down on his prostate. Jared almost collapsed forward, but Jensen slipped two fingers inside, the slight burn bringing him back down slightly. Jensen started a push and slide across his prostate, drag and open his fingers on the way out motion, causing Jared's body to shake, his cock leaking down on the bed beneath him.

 

He continued this motion until Jared was fully hard again and babbling nonsense and an occasional word that Jensen could actually understand.

 

"Jen...come...gonna come," Jared moaned. Jensen smiled, pulled his fingers free and pushed his cock inside him. Jensen was so turned on from riding Jared’s cock, and then watching him come undone from opening him up that he exploded into the condom as soon as he slid fully inside and Jared's ass muscles clenched around him.

 

Jared grunted through another orgasm, gasping as his dick continued to dribbled come on the sheets below.

 

They collapsed on their sides, spent and gasping for breath. Jensen pulled his cock free, threw the condom in the bin and turned over the other direction. Jared immediately turned and spooned against him, his arm draping across his husband’s stomach.

 

~*~

 

When they got back from their honeymoon, Jared insisted on getting a job. He wanted to put more money in their bank account to go toward things that they might need for school or after the baby was born.

 

Jensen threw a fit because he wanted Jared to stay home with him, but he refused saying that it made sense that he look now, because he’d be working when school started anyway. Jared further insisted that Jensen not work, stay home and take it easy for the baby’s sake.

 

After two major fights and a lot of tears from Jensen, Jensen finally relented and agreed that Jared find a job when he finally told him that he felt bad Karen was footing the food and utility bills all by herself.

 

Jared finally found a construction company that would take a ‘chance’ on him and hired him on. He worked Monday through Thursday from 6am to 6pm with an hour lunch everyday, which he came home for.

 

~

 

The days seemed to filter by quickly, and Jensen was growing by leaps and bounds. When he reached seven and a half months, he was miserable, he was huge, and he was mean.

 

Jared was sitting on the couch watching television after finishing his dinner, Jensen sitting beside him fidgeting around as he tried to find a position that was comfortable.

 

Jared reached over and ran his hand up Jensen’s thigh. “Can’t get comfortable baby?” he asked.

 

Jensen, of course, took it that his fidgeting was getting on Jared's nerves. “Sorry, am I bothering you?” he growled.

 

They'd had a fight just two hours ago over Jensen “taking it easy”. He’d been swelling a lot lately, so on his last appointment, the doctor told him to take it easy, stay in bed or on the couch with his feet up. Jared came home from work to find him cleaning the kitchen. Jensen had yelled at him that he wasn’t an invalid and was getting tired of sitting on the bed or couch all day…Jared yelling back that he’d gladly stay home and NOT WORK and have the baby.

 

Jensen had fled upstairs at Jared’s words, making Jared feel like the world's biggest asshole since he was the one who insisted that he work in the first place, and for Jensen not to.

 

They made up with lots of kissing and Jared holding Jensen close. Now...only a few short hours later, round two.

 

"No, you're not bothering me, I just noticed that you can't get comfortable. I'm sorry that you're uncomfortable. That's all."

 

Jensen snorted and got up, walking to the large chair and a half and plopped down, smacking his feet on the ottoman. Jared sighed hard and snatched his plate off of the coffee table and walked into the kitchen. He slammed his plate in the sink and turned on the water, rinsing it off.

 

"He at it again?" Karen asked.

 

Jared jumped, he didn't know that she'd come home.

 

"Yeah. When'd you get home? I didn't hear you come in. Figured you'd be staying with your hot boyfriend," he said, wagging his eyebrows.

 

Karen smiled and walked to his side, kissing his temple. "I just got home, just in time to see that argument," she said, pointing toward the living room.

 

"He's driving me crazy. I love him Karen, I do...but if he doesn't get off my back - " Jared said, shaking his head.

 

Karen pulled a beer out of the fridge and handed it to him with a smile.

 

"Thanks," Jared told her, opening it and drinking back half the bottle in one pull.

 

"Jared, I don't know what it's like to be pregnant and uncomfortable, but I know that Jensen is tired, and he's not sleeping and just all around miserable. He's going to take that out on the person closest to him. Which, unfortunately, is you."

 

"Not sleeping. What do you mean? We fall asleep together, we wake up together."

 

"I didn't get home last night from Glen's house until after two. Jensen was sitting up in the living room watching television. He begged me not to tell you, but he said that his back hurts too much to lay down for very long."

 

"Why hasn't he told me?"

 

"Because he knows how hard you work, and doesn't want to wake you or cause you to worry," she said, running her hand across his back. "Try to be patient with him. I know it's hard. He yelled at me this morning because I made regular coffee instead of decaf, and he won't drink anything with caffeine in it. So it's not just you honey, ok?"

 

Jared finished off his beer and threw the bottle in the bin. "Thanks Karen. I'll try harder to not get so mad at him."

 

He walked back into the living room and stopped at the chair and reached out, his finger slipping under Jensen's chin. He tilted his head upwards and bent down to kiss him. "I love you," Jared said.

 

"I love you, too," Jensen sighed.

 

"What's wrong?" Jared frowned.

 

"Nothing."

 

"Something's wrong, why are you pissed now?" Jared asked him.

 

"You were drinking? Why didn't you bring it in here, I mean why hide it?"

 

Jared sighed and threw his arms up in the air, "UNbelieveable! I'm not fucking hiding anything, Jensen. I was in there talking to Karen, ok? Is that alright...or do I need to run my conversations by you from now on?"

 

Jensen glared at him, his eyes narrowed, cheeks burning red with anger. "Fuck you, Jared!" he yelled standing up.

 

Jared turned around and walked to the door pulling it open.

 

"Where are you going?" Jensen asked him.

 

"Out!" Jared snarled.

 

"Out where?" Jensen asked, his hands on his hips.

 

"None of your fucking business...just out! Don't wait up!" Jared growled and slammed the door behind him.

 

Jensen stood in the living room gasping as fear gripped him. "He left..." Jensen muttered and went to the floor, his back against the chair.

 

"Jensen?" Karen gasped. She was coming out of the kitchen when she heard the yelling. She rushed around to his side. "Baby, are you ok?" she asked, touching the side of his face.

 

Jensen started rocking back and forth. "He left..." he said again. "Oh God Aunt Karen, he left me."

 

Karen pulled him into her arms. "Shhhh...it's ok honey. Jared didn't leave you, he's just mad. He'll be back, don't you worry about that," she said, holding him close. 

 

They sat on the floor for close to twenty minutes when she finally said "Let's get you up off this cold floor and comfortable on the couch."

 

Jensen continued to sit there in total silence, staring at the door.

 

"Jensen?" she said, snapping her fingers in his face.

 

"Huh?" he said looking up at her.

 

Karen reached down and pulled under his arms. "Get off the floor honey, it's not good for you to be down here."

 

~

 

Jared peeled out of the driveway and droved down the road. He didn't know where he was going, just far from Jensen and his bullshit.

 

He drove for close to an hour before he pulled over on the side of the road and shut the car off. He didn't do more than just drive around the city. Down to the beach, over to the park and back to the beach. He loved his husband more than anything else in the world, but fuck him if he was going to apologize first this time. He sat there for close to ten minutes before he knew that he was just lying to himself, that he would apologize - his fault or not. He sighed and pulled out his cell phone and dialed the house. Karen picked up the phone on the first ring.

 

"Jared?" she said.

 

"Yeah, sorry. I know..."

 

"Look, Jensen's really upset, he's crying and just...I think you need to get home, honey. He won't calm down, I'm afraid that he's going to put himself into early labor. He's convinced that you're not coming back. Just come home. I don't know where you are or what you're doing, but get home."

 

"I just drove around for an hour, I'll be home in a few minutes," he told her. Jared drove like a bat out of hell to get home, and get there quick. 

 

~

 

Jared threw open the front door, not bothering to close it and ran to the couch, dropping to his knees. Jensen was laying on his side staring out into the living room, but not focusing on anything.

 

"Jen?" Jared said quietly. "Jensen?"

 

Karen moved to close the door when Jensen's eyes shifted from nothing to Jared. "You came b-ba-back?" he asked.

 

Jared frowned and reached out to touch the side of his husband's face. "Of course I came back, it was a fight Jen - I wouldn't leave you because we had a fight."

 

"That's all we've been d-doing...I'm sorry Jay. I try not to do it. But..."

 

Jared leaned over and hugged into Jensen's body, his arm tightening around him as best as he could. "Shhhhhh," he soothed. "It's ok Jen, we're ok."

 

"Let me up," Jensen asked quietly. Jared moved away as Jensen sat up. He patted the cushion beside him, and Jared sat down. "Jay, I'm so sorry," he stopped talking because Jared made to interrupt, but Jensen reached out and placed his fingers against his lips, "let me finish. I'll try really hard not to take out my bad moods on you anymore. But I'm miserable. My back hurts, I have to pee all the time, my feet and legs are swollen and really fucking hurt nonstop, I have – something else that’s bothering me…" Jensen's whole body shook when he took a deep breath, a sob escaping on the exhale.

 

"What?" Jared asked taking his hand.

 

"We haven't...you know, in a while," he said quietly, hoping that Karen couldn't hear him, but his bright red face was enough to let her know that he was talking about sex.

 

Jared leaned over and kissed him. "Jen, you've been so tired and...well, you know - kinda testy. I didn't want to try and end up starting another fight."

 

"You still want to? I mean…with me?" Jensen asked, looking at him with his bright green eyes.

 

"Jen...of course I want to! Don't you know what you do to me? God! It's all I think about."

 

"Great, so you won't try to have sex with me because you think I'll scream at you!" he half sobbed. Karen made a quick exit from the house mumbling that she was going to the store or something.

 

"Come here," Jared said, turning sideways on the couch. Jensen scooted up between his legs and leaned back. "Jen, I don't care how bad we fight about something. I'm not gonna leave you, ok? Ever. I don't care how aggravated I get about our fights - I'm always gonna want you, ok?" he said nuzzling his neck. "I love you, and..." Jared said as he slid his hand into Jensen's pants and wrapped his hand around his cock, "I'd really like to go upstairs right now."

 

"Uhhhhh - " Jensen groaned as he stretched out his legs and thrust up into Jared's hand. "Jared...nuhhhh...God!" he gasped as he came hard in his hand, come thickly sliding over his husband's knuckles. 

 

Jared continued stroking him until he quit shaking and his body surrendered, coming down from his orgasm. Jensen moved off of the couch and got to his knees on the floor and pulled open Jared's jeans. "Jen...upstairs. I'd really like to be inside you," he whispered. Jensen pulled the zipper down, pulled out his cock and lowered his head, sucking him down, his face nestled in thick curls.

 

"God yeah..." Jared groaned, grasping Jensen's hair in his fingers. "Mmm...yeah baby, harder...suck harder..." he begged. Jensen hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder and harder, his tongue rubbing the thick vein and twirling around the head and back down.

 

"Not gonna last..." Jared moaned. "Shit - oh shit....uhhhhhhhhh!!!" Jared yelled out as he squirted his release down Jensen's throat. "Fuck yeah....oh God!"

 

Jared pulled Jensen off of his dick and up to his mouth. "I love you," he whispered against his lips.

 

 

~

 

The next day was, thankfully, Friday, and Jared was off for three days. Both boys woke up with a smile on their faces. Jensen had kept Jared up late, making love three times.

 

It was well past noon before they came downstairs in search of something to eat. "Jared?"

 

"Hmmm?" he answered, his head practically in the fridge as he checked for something to eat.

 

"Will you go to McDonalds? I really want a Big Mac and fries."

 

"Mmm, that sounds good. That all you want?"

 

"Two fries," Jensen smiled. "Big ones...not the smalls."

 

"Ok, be back in a few," Jared said, kissing him and heading to the door. Jensen stood in the doorway, his hand protectively across his huge stomach and watched as Jared pulled out of the drive. 

 

"I love you," Jared yelled out the window. 

 

"I love you, too," Jensen yelled back laughing. Jared headed off, and Jensen closed the door, neither boy seeing the man sitting across the street, watching the house, a white bible clutched in his hand, and a disgusted, horrified look on his face.

 

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

Jensen had just sat down on the sofa when there was a knock at the door. "Of course," he sighed, getting back up and going to the door.

 

He pulled it open and stood transfixed, frozen to the spot on the floor. "Reverend Thomas," he said in a whisper.

 

"Jensen," he said, looking down at his swollen stomach. "Jensen, come with me. I can take care of that," he said, motioning to his belly. "I can save you. Please come with me before it's too late and you are too far gone to save."

 

Jensen took a step back and pushed the door slightly toward the Reverend. "I...I really don't think that would be a good idea," Jensen said, and pushed the door closed even more. "I'm really tired, Reverend. I need to lie down, it would be good if you'd go now," he said, his tone frightened. The words that Josh had told him so many months ago about the Reverend beating his son so badly that he almost died and almost lost his child were playing over and over in his head.

 

The door came to an abrupt halt. Jensen looked down and saw that Reverend Thomas had put his foot against the door. Thankfully it was closed enough that the man couldn't wiggle through the opening. Jensen did the same and positioned his foot against the door knowing that it wouldn't budge no matter how hard he pushed as long as he stood strong.

 

"Let me in, Jensen. I can help you. I can get rid of the abomination growing inside of you," he said as he pushed on the door with all his might. "I can save you! Let me in!!" he screamed.

 

"Leave!" Jensen said as tears began to prickle his eyes. "I don't need you. There's nothing wrong with me or my baby, you can't have him!"

 

"I need to show you the way, Jensen; you've fallen. You've been brainwashed by the misguided fools of this world!"

 

"I **was** brainwashed, but not now! Now I'm normal. You're a fucking psycho...leave now before I call the police!" he shouted. Jensen gave a particularly hard push to the door and it slammed closed. He latched the locks and ran to the phone, fear boiling in his chest. He dialed 911 and waited, looking at the door, hearing the lunatic pounding and shouting verses from the "bible" he had read from during all those sermons in Jensen's past.

 

The voice on the other end of the line told him that he'd reached 911 and asked for his emergency.

 

"Yes, I need someone to come to my house, there's a man here who has a history of hurting pregnant men, I'm in my - oh shit...." Jensen groaned out and fell to his knees with a sharp pain, dropping the phone. "Oh God...NO!" he sobbed, "it's too early."

 

He clutched his hand across his stomach and fumbled for the phone. "I'm...I'm in labor...oh God, I need an ambulance. Please. Cops and an ambulance..."

 

The front window suddenly crashed in, glass flying across the floor, some of it reaching as far as Jensen's rocking body. The Reverend got to his feet, brushing off the glass shards from his body and looking down at Jensen's scared form and wiping the blood from his own face.

 

"You will repent!" he shouted, holding up his bible. 

 

“Fuck you!” Jensen spat as he cringed again at the pain inside him.

 

Reverend Thomas took a few steps closer to him, and Jensen reached over to the end table and pulled the lamp off and threw it at him. “Get out of my house!” he shouted. The Reverend ducked, the lamp missing him by inches and shattered when it hit the floor.

 

“You _will_ come with me,” he told Jensen, a crazed maniacal look in his eyes. “I have to save you!”

 

“What the???” Josh’s voice said from the broken window. ”Holy shit!” he yelped, jumping through the shattered opening and tackling Thomas to the floor. “You leave him alone you crazy mother fucker!” Josh shouted as he hit the Reverend in the face, his fists flying over and over.

 

“Josh…” Jensen gasped…”Josh, my baby…” he sobbed.

 

Josh looked up and saw his little brother's distress and stood. He looked down at the gasping, bleeding man. “If you've hurt him or his baby, I’ll kill you,” Josh said, giving one final punch, this one knocking the man out cold. Josh rushed to Jensen’s side and helped him up on the couch. “How are you feeling?” he asked. “How bad are the pains?”

 

“Bad – it’s too soon, what if he doesn’t…”

 

“Shhhh, don’t talk like that. It’ll be ok,” Josh said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

 

“I already called 911…” Jensen moaned, “but not Jared.”

 

“Ok, I’ll call him,” Josh said, opening his cell.

 

Ten minutes later, Jared was in the back of the ambulance with Jensen while Josh was giving a statement about what he saw to the police. Reverend Thomas was already loaded into the back of a squad car and it was pulling out of the drive when Karen returned home.

 

~*~

 

Forty-five minutes later

 

Karen was pacing the floor in the emergency room while Jared stood outside the actual room, looking in, and watched as the medical staff worked on his husband. 

 

They had brought Jensen to the hospital where Josh worked. As soon as Josh arrived, he was allowed to go in and aid in the care for his brother. Josh looked up to see the pained look in Jared’s eyes and leaned down saying something to Jensen, then kissing him on the forehead.

 

“Josh! What’s going on, it feels like it’s been hours, they won’t let me see him…nobody’s been out to talk to me…I’m just. I need to be in there with him.”

 

“Come over here and let me tell you what’s going on first,” Josh said, leading him away from the door. “We’re trying to stop the labor right now. So far, he’s not responding to the drugs, but he’s still pretty upset. He needs to calm down, Jared. Do you think you can go in there and talk to him, remain calm yourself, and get him to calm down?” 

 

“Yeah,” Jared nodded, “I can do that.” He turned and headed into the room, walking past the nurses and doctors and up to Jensen’s side. “Hey,” he said sweetly, kissing him gently. “You need to calm down for me baby, can you do that?” Jared asked him as he caressed Jensen’s face. 

 

“Jared…it won’t stop,” he whimpered, “he’s too soon. He could die if he’s born this early.”

 

“No he won’t, you remember that website that I showed you? Remember it talking about premature births? If he came this early, it’d be scary – but he’d have really good odds, Jen. You know that I wouldn’t lie to you, right?” Jared asked him. Jensen didn’t say anything, but he nodded. “Ok, but, it would be better if he waited another month and a half, so I need you to calm down. You panicking like this is just pushing you further into labor,” he said, taking Jensen’s hand into his own.

 

“Look at me Jensen,” Jared said. Jensen looked over at him, tears in his eyes. “It’ll be ok, I promise. Just take a deep breath and let it out slowly,” Jared took a deep breath and exhaled slow, Jensen breathing with him. This went on for ten minutes, Jensen finally starting to calm. Josh took his blood pressure again and was relieved to see that it came down, and the monitor that was tracking Jensen’s labor was starting to taper off with the severity of the contractions.

 

“You’re doing good, Jenny,” Josh said, squeezing his hand. 

 

“Yeah?” Jensen asked, his voice still shaky.

 

“Yeah little brother, you’re doing really good,” he smiled. Josh patted Jared on the shoulder and leaned down and whispered “Good work.”

 

~

 

Three hours later, the police showed up to take Jensen’s statement. Jared stood in the doorway, refusing to let them into the room, even when they threatened to arrest him for interfering with their case.

 

“Fucking arrest me! He’s been through a lot today, and I’ll be damned if you are gonna come in here and get him upset again, risking my son’s life or his life just to give you a statement!”

 

“Jared,” Jensen said from the bed, “if I don’t tell them what happened, they’ll just let him out and he’ll come after me again. Let them in,” he said softly.

 

The police officers only stayed about thirty minutes, both making sure that Jensen had the intention to press charges. Jensen and Jared both assured them that they would.

 

“Good, we want to put this psycho away for a while,” one of the cops said. “He slipped away from the system once, hiding out on his compound…but this time – we hope that we got him.”

 

~

 

_Two days later_

 

“Jared – I.WANT.TO.GO.HOME.” Jensen enunciated to him as if he were a child. “NOW! I’m tired of sleeping in this stupid bed in this stupid hospital with all these stupid people poking and prodding me all the freaking time. I wanna go home. Please. I haven’t had any labor pains in well over twenty-four hours. Please! Call Josh for me. He’ll help me get out of here!”

 

Jared sighed. “Dr. Belfield wants you to stay here until…” Jared sighed; he knew that this was going to cause a fight. “Until the baby is born.”

 

Jensen opened his mouth to argue, but Jared held up his hands. “Josh agrees. They almost didn’t get your labor stopped, Jen. You’ve been swelling really bad lately, and they want you here in case you go into labor again…”

 

“Jared, I can rest at home. I’ll stay in bed, I swear – or the couch. Please, this hospital is driving me crazy – and…”

 

“And what?”

 

“I can’t stand not sleeping with you. I need to have you near me, Jared.”

 

“I’ve been staying here, I just think…”

 

“No Jared, that’s not what I mean,” Jensen interrupted. “You’re sleeping on a freaking chair. Not with me. I need you to be beside me – please, Jared. Please.”

 

Josh was standing in the doorway, unbeknownst to either one of them. He chuckled when he heard Jensen’s pleading tone.

 

“Alright, Jenny-boy. I’ll talk to Dr. Belfield and see about getting you sprung from here. BUT… someone is going to have to be at home with you full time.”

 

“Well shit, Josh, who’s gonna do that? Huh? I know how to use a damn telephone, I can call 911 if I need to – I don’t need a babysitter!” he growled, folding his arms across his chest and harrumphing like a petulant child.

 

Jared grinned. “Well, I’ll quit my job. I don’t have to work right now. We have a lot in savings – and…”

 

“Jared, no. You’re the one who wanted to work so that we wouldn’t be spending all of your trust. So that you can use it for school – I don’t want you to give up on that.”

 

“I won’t Jen. I promise, after Junior is born, I’ll start – _we’ll_ start in the spring quarter. Or hell, if I have to work and do college from home at night, then I’ll do that. I’m not giving up on us going to college, ok?”

 

“You promise?” Jensen asked.

 

“No, I swear!”

 

~

 

The next morning, against Dr. Belfield’s better judgment, he allowed Jensen, Jared and Josh talk him into letting Jensen leave the hospital. He made both boys swear that it would be complete rest, no physical activities of any sort before he would sign the papers.

 

“None, I swear doc!” Jensen said, placing his hand over his heart. “I’ll sit unless I have to go to the bathroom.”

 

“You know what I mean when I say no physical exertion, right?” he asked, handing the paperwork over to Jensen to sign.

 

“Yeah, no sex,” Jensen said without turning red as he scribbled his name across the paper. 

 

Jared sniggered when Jensen wasn’t fazed with the whole ‘sex’ thing. Usually all someone had to do was allude to sex and Jensen would be eighty shades of red, but not today. He was a man on a mission, and his mission? To get the hell out of the hospital!

 

~

 

Jensen smiled all the way home. He didn’t even complain when Jared held his arm across the driveway, grass, up the stairs of the porch and into the house as if he were some frail old man.

 

When Jensen got into the house, he stared into the living room with something akin to horror on his face. “What’s this?” he asked, motioning to the brand new pull out sofa bed. It was set up, pillows propped up and blankets pulled back.

 

“Uhhh – that would be a bed. For you to get on, feet elevated – you resting,” Jared said, pointing toward Jensen’s chest. “And if you start complaining about it – I swear to God that I will pick your ass up and carry you to the car and take you back to the hospital, Jensen. I will.”

 

Jensen sighed and walked into the house. 

 

“And don’t get pissy with me, either,” Jared said. “I only agreed to the idea, it was Josh and Karen who thought it up. But you’re not gonna want to stay upstairs all day, so we have a bed down here for you to rest in. I know that it sucks, and I know you don’t want to lay around. But it’s for his good Jen, ok?” Jared said as he patted on the baby bump.

 

“I know. I’m just already tired of it, and it’s only been a few days. But it’s for him,” Jensen said rubbing his big stomach. “He’s worth it.”

 

Jared smiled and leaned down, placing a quick kiss to his lips. “I love you,” he whispered.

 

“I know you do, I love you, too,” Jensen answered. He looked over at the bed. “Just promise me something, Jared.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Don’t come at me with a urinal or something. Promise that you’ll let me get up and actually walk to the bathroom and take a shower…”

 

“I promise to try and not complain about you being up, that’s the best I can do, k?”

 

“K.”

 

~

 

Jensen’s bad mood had been brewing for days. If he wanted to get up to get something to drink, Jared would jump from the sofa bed and get it, if Jensen wanted something to eat, Jared would jump up and get it. 

 

After two weeks of constant “badgering”, as Jensen called it, his bad mood finally boiled over.

 

He moved to get off of the bed. “What ‘cha need babe? I’ll get it,” Jared told him.

 

Jensen stood and turned to look at him. “I’m going to go take a leak. Is that ok, Jared? Do you want to go get the toilet and bring it to me, or come hold my dick while I pee?” he snarled.

 

Jared raised his eyebrows. “Uh, why are you being an asshole, Jen? I’m just…”

 

“I’m going nuts, Jared! Fucking nuts!” he yelled, plopping down on the bed. “I love him, Jared. I do. With everything that’s in me, I love him,” Jensen said rubbing his hand across his stomach. “But I’m tired of sitting here. What – “ tears started to prickle in the corners of his eyes. “What kind of person does that make me?” he asked, his chin wibbling.

 

“Human, Jen – it does not make you a bad father,” Jared said, holding his arms open.

 

Jensen scooted across the bed and into his lover’s arms. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m just…I’m going stir crazy. I need to get out of here for a while.”

 

“We could go sit out back under the big tree and have a picnic…” Jared said, hoping that Jensen wouldn’t explode over just going into the backyard.

 

“Really?” he asked with a smile.

 

“Yeah, really. You go pee, I’ll make us some lunch, ok?”

 

Jensen smiled and kissed him and quickly, got up and headed from the living room.

 

Jared had only been in the kitchen a minute or two when he heard a crash. Jared dropped the mayonnaise jar on the floor and dashed out of the kitchen and tried to get in the bathroom. “Jensen!” he shouted through the door. “Jense? Can you hear me?”

 

“Yeah…shit, Jared. Labor!” 

 

Jared pushed on the door trying to get it open. “Jen, open the door!”

 

“I will…just let this pain pass,” he gasped. Two minutes later, Jensen opened the door and took a few steps forward, gasped again – Jared catching him before he went to the floor. “Oh God…hurts…”

 

“Shit Jensen, how long have you been having pains?”

 

“A few minutes ago was the first bad one. I thought my back was just hurting. I mean it usually does everyday anyway. Oh God…hospital, Jared. I feel like I need to push – “

 

“Is the thing…is it down there? The passage?”

 

“Don’t call my bits and pieces a passage! Yes – the birthing opening is there. Oh shit, Jared, he’s coming! I’m not gonna make it to the hospital!”

 

“Jensen, don’t you dare push and make me deliver this baby,” Jared said, helping him over to the bed. “I can’t…”

 

“Oh…God this crap hurts!” Jensen moaned, rolling to his side. “Call Josh, he’s off today. See if he’s close. Call an ambulance, too.”

 

Jared called an ambulance, then Josh. Josh answered on the first ring. “Hey, baby brother! How you feeling?”

 

“Josh, where are you?” Jared asked.

 

“Pulling into my drive – why?”

 

“Jensen’s in labor, says he needs to push…I can’t do this!”

 

“Calm down, did you call an ambulance?” 

 

“Yeah – they said that there is a pile up on Diver St., that they’ll have to go around the other way and down the street – but they’re on their way. Josh – I don’t think they’ll get here in time.”

 

“Ok, look, you need to look between his legs and tell me if you see anything.”

 

“Oh shit Josh, I can’t do that!”

 

“Yes you can. He can’t do this by himself, Jared. Now get his pants off and LOOK!” Josh shouted.

 

“Jensen, lift up,” Jared said grasping his baggy sweats at the waist. Jensen pushed his feet into the mattress and lifted his butt and Jared pulled them down his legs and eventually off. He pushed Jensen’s knees apart and just stared.

 

“Jared?” Jensen and Josh both said.

 

“Uh…yeah, there’s an opening here – it’s – shit Josh…I can see hair, and blood. I’m gonna pass out,” Jared said woozily. 

 

“Jared – don’t you dare!” Jensen growled. “Oh shit…huuuuuhhhhhhhh,” he yelped as he felt another pain coming. Jensen bared down and started to push.

 

“Nononononono…don’t push!!” Jared squealed like a girl. “Josh, he’s pushing…I don’t – I can’t…”

 

“Jared, I’m right around the corner. I’ll be there in about one minute,” Josh told him.

 

“Jared…” Jensen whimpered. “God, Jared. It hurts.”

 

Jared lovingly rubbed the top of Jensen’s leg. “I’m sorry Jen, I’d take it if I could. I’m sorry you’re hurting.”

 

The door flung open and Josh rushed in, running to the edge of the bed. “Hey Jenny, can I take a look?” he asked, easing Jensen’s legs apart. 

 

“God Josh, get him oooooooooout!” he groaned, holding on to the last word as he pushed again. Jared sat down on the bed beside Jensen and took his hand. 

 

“You’re doing good little brother – his head’s almost out, a few more pushes and your little boy will be here,” Josh smiled, easing the skin back making the baby passing through slightly easier. “Now come on – another big push with the next contraction, ok?”

 

Jensen nodded - sweat dripping off his forehead. “Here it comes…oh – Josh, hurtttttsss…” Jensen yelled out and grabbed his knees and pushed. He felt his body give and the wonderful feeling of his son moving out of him. Jensen flopped back onto the bed and panted, the insides of his thighs shaking and splattered with blood. 

 

Josh tied off the umbilical cord and laid the baby on Jensen’s stomach.

 

Jensen reached down and held on to him, his finger grazing across his tiny cheek. “I know you,” he whispered.

 

“Jared!” Josh shouted.

 

Jared jumped and looked at his brother-in-law.

 

“Get the baby,” he said calmly. “Go to the closet and get a blanket and bundle him up in it, we don’t want him to get cold, ok?” Josh told him. “Then go to the door and wait for the paramedics to get here. Can you do that?” Josh asked him as he continued to work on Jensen, who was delivering the afterbirth.

 

Josh sighed in relief when he heard the siren outside just as Jared walked past with the baby in his arms. Jared walked slowly to the door and opened it, allowing them to pass.

 

“Hi, I’m Dr. Josh Ackles – “ Josh said to them as they walked bedside. Jared really didn’t hear anything else, he only stared at his son, smiling a genuine, happy smile.

 

Josh gave a small snort when he noticed that Jared looked as if he were going to go into a wrestling match with the paramedic who tried to take his son. “Jared, it’s ok. They just want to check the baby over. Ok?”

 

Jared nodded and handed him gently over, then came to his husband’s side. He leaned down and kissed him on the lips. “You did good, Jen. He’s beautiful,” he smiled.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah – he’s gorgeous. He looks like you.”

 

“Tired…” Jensen said closing his eyes, “m’tired, Jay.”

 

Jared leaned over and kissed him again. “Get some rest baby,” he whispered. “I think it’s probably the last bit we’ll get for a long time,” he chuckled.

 

Josh walked over to Jared and handed him his son. “Good looking family,” he smiled. slapping Jared on the back.

 

“Yeah,” Jared smiled. “Yeah, they are.” 

 

 

tbc…


	11. Chapter 11

Jensen blinked his eyes, letting the room come slowly into focus. He turned his head and saw Jared sitting in the rocking chair in the corner with a little blue bundle in his arms, Karen and Sherri standing beside him.

 

“Man…” Jensen said, wincing as he sat up, “I thought it was a dream,” he said flatly. 

 

Jared laughed. “Yeah, I’m over the shock.”

 

“Over it? How long have I been asleep?” he chuckled.

 

“About five hours. I was beginning to think you weren’t gonna wake up,” Jared said, getting up and walking bedside. “Wanna hold him?”

 

Jensen nodded and took him into his arms. “He’s so little,” he said, looking down at his tiny figure.

 

“Yeah, four pounds six ounces,” Jared told him.

 

“We need a name, Jared.”

 

“I know. But we couldn’t ever agree on a name for him,” Jared laughed.

 

“Well, what were your favorites?” Sherri asked.

 

“I liked Daniel, Ryan, and Tristan,” Jensen said.

 

“I liked Justin, Daniel and Ryan,” Jared said, looking at his family.

 

“Well, how about Ryan Daniel since you both liked both names?” Karen suggested. "Or Daniel Ryan."

 

Jared said looked at his husband. “Ryan Daniel Ackles…kinda has that ring to it, you know, like when he does something wrong and you have to yell his full name.”

 

Jensen frowned. “What makes you think we’ll have to yell his full name?”

 

“'Cause he’s part mine. If I had a dollar for every time I heard ‘JARED TRISTAN PADALECKI’ in my lifetime, I’d be a millionaire,” he laughed.

 

"He would, trust me," Sherri smiled as she leaned down and kissed her grandson's forehead.

 

“Ryan Daniel,” Jensen whispered, ”...happy birthday.”

 

~*~

 

The next day, Jensen and Ryan were given clean bills of health and released from the hospital.

 

Jared pulled up in front of the hospital with the car seat snug in the back; a nurse wheeled Jensen out holding the baby, Karen was walking beside him.

 

Jensen eased himself into the car as Jared buckled Ryan into the car seat. Karen headed for the parking lot, saying she’d see them at home shortly. Jared closed the back door and climbed in behind the wheel. “Ready?”

 

Jensen nodded, turning to look at his child. He swallowed thickly…I can do this, he told himself. I can do this.

 

~

 

The next several days brought on a change in Jensen. He started avoiding holding or feeding the baby at first, then not changing him, and ultimately – not even going near him. Karen and Jared were the ones caring for Ryan around the clock, with the help of Jared’s mother, who’d been at the house everyday since they came home.

 

Jensen was moody, wouldn’t eat, and rarely would even get out of bed.

 

Jared was downstairs holding Ryan and feeding him his bottle. “I don’t understand what’s wrong with him. When he actually does talk to me, it’s only to say something hateful. I haven’t done anything to him – not that I can remember. I thought that once he had the baby…well – that he’d not be so moody anymore.”

 

“He’s suffering post partem depression…I would bet my license on it,” Josh told him. “Give him some time, Jared. He’ll snap outta it.”

 

“No, I don’t think he will. He won’t even look at him,” Jared said, spreading out a towel across his shoulder and propping Ryan up to burp him. Jared laughed when it was long and loud – “He-he-hey, my man!” he grinned. “Just like your Daddy, huh?” he smiled at the tiny boy.

 

Jensen came around the corner and looked at Jared, then over to Josh, stood there a moment and headed into the kitchen. 

 

“Be right back,” Josh told him.

 

There was a knock at the door, and Josh did a pirouette-looking spin and headed over, opening it to find Jared and Jensen’s friends all hovering. Jayne, Ann, Manuel, Abby and Denise all piled inside and started ooing and ahhing at the baby.

 

Josh left them all to it and went in search of his little brother.

 

“What ‘cha doing hiding out here?” Josh asked, sitting down on the patio swing beside Jensen. 

 

Jensen only shrugged. 

 

“You know your friends are all here to see Ryan.” 

 

Jensen didn’t acknowledge the comment.

 

“Jenny, what’s wrong? Talk to me.”

 

“I don’t – “ Jensen started, reaching up to wipe at his eyes. “I don’t feel like I can deal with this. He’s so little and depends on me. I’m so fucked up, Josh – what if I screw him up the way Mom and Dad screwed me up?” he whispered, leaning his head over on his brother’s shoulder.

 

“Jensen, you listen to me. You have to understand that Mom and Dad did what they thought was right in their hearts, raising us on that compound. They were brainwashed into believing that Reverend Thomas was a good man, that he was righteous and God fearing. You have to find a way to forgive them. I eventually did. I mean, I’ll always harbor some regret that they weren’t strong enough to realize that they were being manipulated, but overall, you need to forgive them,” Josh told him, his arm coming up around Jensen’s shoulders hugging him in closer.

 

“I’m scared, Josh. I don’t want to hurt him. Mentally or physically.”

 

“Physically?”

 

“What if I drop him? Or – I don’t know, make the bottle too hot? Tape the diaper too tight and cut off the circulation on his legs? Huh?”

 

Josh chuckled. “You’ll learn, Jense, I promise. But that won’t ever happen if you won’t pick Ryan up. He needs you, just like he needs Jared.”

 

Jensen continued to sit there, avoiding going inside and facing his friends and his family.

 

“Come on, it’s not gonna get any easier if you don’t just get up and do it, Jen.”

 

“I will Josh, I’m just – I’m not in the mood for all those people. Ok?”

 

~

 

The next day didn’t improve Jensen’s behavior toward his child, so Jared did what he thought was best. He put Ryan in the carrier and shouted up the stairs that he was going to the store, that he’d just put Ryan in a fresh diaper and he’d be back in thirty minutes.

 

He gave one last look at the baby and headed out the door. 

 

Jensen jumped out of the bed and looked out the window and saw that Jared was in fact walking to the car - without Ryan.

 

Jensen pounded down the stairs and flung open the front door and yelled at Jared to stop. But he was already halfway down the street.

 

Jensen turned and looked into the living room when Ryan snuffled and whimpered softly. He came inside and closed the door and walked up to him. “It’s ok. Daddy will be back in a minute, don’t cry,” he said, looking at him.

 

Ryan opened his big green eyes and let out a wail. Jensen kneeled down and hesitated several times before he actually touched him. “Shhhh…it’s ok,” he whispered. 

 

Jensen looked up to see a figure lurking outside the window. He gasped and lunged for the phone, dialing 911 and huffing into the phone that there was someone on his porch.

 

He threw the phone and picked up the carrier and shouted, “I called the police. Go away! Leave us alone!”

 

Ryan continued to cry, so Jensen set the carrier down, then pulled him out of the seat and held him against his chest. “I got ya,” he assured. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

 

~

 

Ten minutes later, someone knocked on the door. “Police sir, please open the door.”

 

Jensen walked to the door, still holding Ryan in his arms, and looked through the peek hole. He saw two uniformed officers standing there. Jensen opened the door.

 

“Hi, did you catch him?” he asked, hoping like hell that Reverend Thomas wasn’t released from jail and lurking at his home again.

 

“Yes sir, we did. Thing is, he says he knows you.”

 

“Knows me?” Jensen said, taking a step back.

 

“Says he’s your father-in-law,” the officer said, pulling Jerry Padalecki into sight. “Do you want to press charges?”

 

Jensen stood there a moment staring at him. “What? Uh – no – you can let him go. He is my – uh – my father-in-law, thank you, officers,” he nodded.

 

The cops nodded and told Jensen to call if he needed anything.

 

“You want to come in?” Jensen asked, stepping aside.

 

“Yeah. Thanks,” he said quietly, walking through the door. “I waited until Jared left, I didn’t think that he’d want to see me.”

 

“Jared misses you,” Jensen said, kicking the door closed. “He’ll be glad that you came by.” Jensen smiled at him. “You want to hold your grandson? He really likes his grandma, so I know he’ll love you, too.”

 

Jerry nodded and took Ryan into his arms. He looked at Jensen. “He looks like you, but has Jared’s hair.”

 

“I think that he has my eyes and nose, but Jared’s mouth and hair…” he replied, lightly touching the end of Ryan’s nose.

 

“I’m sorry that I scared you, Jensen. It wasn’t my intention to lurk around. Especially after everything happened with that crazy lunatic Reverend. I’m really sorry,” he told him as he walked to the second new couch for the month and sat down. “I’m sorry for all the things that I said, too. The day that you two told us you were pregnant, I was just…I don’t know, scared that Jared wouldn’t go to college and end up working some piss ass job his whole life – ya know?”

 

“Yeah. I’ve only been a father for a short time, and I want the best for my son, so I get it. And all that stuff, don’t worry. It’s forgotten,” Jensen told him.

 

“It is?” Jared’s said from the doorway. Neither man had heard him come in.

 

"Jared, your Dad wanted to see Ryan - and..."

 

Jared walked across the floor and took his son out of his father's arms. "I think you should go," Jared said flatly, looking at his child and not his father.

 

Jerry sighed and headed toward the door. 

 

"Jared, he's trying to apologize. Make things right. I know you miss him."

 

Jared looked at his husband, then at his father as he was opening the door. "Dad?"

 

Jerry stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

 

"I - I want you to stay. It's gonna take me some time to get over all this, Dad. The things that you said about Jensen, basically calling him a whore and a slut because he was pregnant...when I'm the only person that he's been with. I'm the one who had multiple partners - not him. It was unfair, it was hateful - and I'm still really mad, but - I want you to stay."

 

Jerry looked at him and then over to Jensen. "I'll prove to you that I'm sorry. I'll be a good father-in-law, and a good grandpa. I promise."

 

Jared nodded and walked to his father and allowed him to pull Ryan back into his arms. Both boys smiled as Jerry hummed softly walking back to the couch.

 

"Jay?" Jensen said.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I'm still gonna kick your ass for leaving like that. I'm sorta pissed."

 

"Well, it worked. You bonded with him," Jared smiled. 

 

"Yeah, but it could have backfired, too."

 

Jared chuckled and hugged him, "I knew that it would be fine. I knew that you would come around," he smiled, kissing Jensen's lips gently. "Sorry though."

 

"Uh - huh," Jensen said with a smile.

 

~*~

 

“Jen! Come on! Light a fire man, we’re gonna be late!” Jared yelled up the stairs.

 

“Keep your hair on, I’m coming – jeeze,” Jensen growled as he got halfway downstairs. “I had to change – I couldn’t find anything that fi – you know what? Just come on,” he said, walking past Jared who was holding Ryan in the carrier.

 

~

 

Two hours later, they were coming back inside the house. Karen looked up from her newspaper. “How was the six week check up?” she smiled.

 

“Good – Jensen’s all healed up, the opening is gone – and our little man here gained two pounds!” Jared smiled, pulling Ryan out of the seat and against his chest. “Didn’t ya?” he said kissing his son’s cheek. “He grew almost an inch, too. The doc said that it’s not abnormal, considering how tall I am and still growing myself,” he said, looking at her.

 

Jensen turned and went upstairs, the bedroom door closing perhaps a little hard. Karen held open her arms. “I got him – go see what’s bugging him.”

 

Jared passed Ryan to her and climbed the stairs two at a time and found Jensen lying in the bed, covers pulled up to his chin. Jared toed off his shoes and pulled the sheets back cuddling up against him. 

 

Jared pressed their mouths together and was delighted that Jensen started kissing him back. The last time he got somewhat frisky, Jensen had pushed the brakes and told him no.

 

The kiss deepened and Jared slid his hand across Jensen’s stomach, his hand sliding inside his husband’s shirt. Jensen’s body stiffened and he pulled away, rolling onto his side, back facing Jared.

 

Jared cuddled against his back and pressed his lips against his neck, his hand sliding around his body again, fingers sliding under the edge of Jensen’s shirt.

 

“No,” Jensen said as he grabbed Jared’s hand and pushed it away.

 

“Come on Jen,” Jared said kissing his neck again. “Karen’s watching the baby – I mean, do you realize how long it’s been?” he asked sliding his hand back around him.

 

“No, Jared. I don’t want to, so just stop.”

 

Jared sighed and moved his hand away. “Yeah, ok,” he whispered and turned away from him, their backs to each other.

 

Jensen wanted to tell him why. He wanted to confide in Jared that he was feeling gross and ugly and that he couldn’t stand to see himself naked, let alone the thought of Jared seeing him. Jensen sighed, opened his mouth to say something, but shook his head and said nothing.

 

Jensen frowned; he felt the bed shake slightly. Then he heard Jared sniffle. “Jay?” he said, turning over. “Are you crying?”

 

“No,” he said, his voice raw and shaky.

 

“Yes you are. Why are you crying?” Jensen asked him, resting his hand on his hip.

 

Jared turned over and looked at him with tear stained cheeks. “What did I do, Jen? Huh? I mean, I can’t remember anything that I could have done – you need to tell me so that I can fix it.”

 

“Fix what? Jared, what are you talking about?”

 

“You. You won’t touch me. Hell you haven’t touched me since two weeks before Ryan was born. What did I do to make you fall out of love with me?”

 

Jensen looked at him horrified. “Fall out of love with you? Jared, I haven’t fallen out of love with you,” Jensen gasped, practically throwing himself in Jared’s arms. “I love you, Jared. You’re the only person that I have ever loved completely and totally and…oh God – I’m sorry!” he said, showering Jared’s face with kisses.

 

“Jen…Jen – wait,” Jared said, pushing back slightly and then wiping his eyes. “If it’s not that, then what? I mean, you haven’t touched me in forever. Like yesterday, we were sitting on the couch, and I reached over and just slid my hand to the inside of your knee, and you flipped out and moved it. You hardly kiss me – I just…I don’t understand. And Jen, before you think it, this isn’t just about not having sex.”

 

“I know. God Jared, I’m so sorry. It’s just…I’ve felt – hell, I feel just…”

 

“Just what?” Jared asked, cupping his cheek and caressing it gently.

 

“Ugly.”

 

“Jensen, you’re not ugly. You are the most beautiful person I know.”

 

“Jay, I gained forty two pounds being pregnant. Ryan weighed four. I look horrible. I feel horrible and ugly and…and…”

 

Jared grabbed Jensen and kissed him hard, his body rolling over on top of him. He managed to knee Jensen’s legs apart, their hardening cocks brushing against each other.

 

“Uhhh – Jared – “ Jensen whispered as Jared’s lips slid down his throat.

 

“So beautiful,” Jared groaned against his skin, his teeth nipping against the tender flesh. “So fucking hot. I love you, Jensen – you!” he said as his hand snaked down between their bodies and grasped the hem of Jensen’s shirt.

 

Jensen automatically grabbed at the fabric holding it down. “Jared…” he whimpered.

 

“Jen, it’s ok,” Jared told him sweetly. “Let me see you…”

 

Jensen let go and allowed Jared to push his shirt up. Jared kissed his stomach, taking his time licking and sucking on the supple skin. He straddled Jensen’s legs and pulled him into a sitting position and pulled his shirt off over his head. “I love you, Jen – you’re so fucking hot,” he mouthed against his lips, pushing him onto his back again. Jared took his time mapping out every inch of his exposed skin. Licking here, sucking there. Pulling a taut nipple into his mouth and lavishing the skin until Jensen was writhing beneath him.

 

Jared bit and sucked on Jensen’s neck until there were five bright pink-turning-purple bruises. Then he licked the areas as if he were petting his body with his tongue. Lower, Jared slid. He mouthed and loved his stomach, paying extra attention to his sensitive belly button. “You’re so beautiful Jensen…” Jared’s mouth played across his abdomen, his hot breath huffing goose bumps on his lover’s skin. 

 

Jared slowly pulled at the sweat pants that Jensen was wearing, Jensen lifting up off the bed allowing him to pull the clothing off of his body. Jared licked and sucked at the bottom of Jensen’s foot, causing a few giggles to escape his mouth. “Jayyyyy…that tickles,” he laughed.

 

Jared didn’t care, he was going to lick and suck every single part of Jensen’s gorgeous body so that he knew…never doubted again. Ever. He sucked Jensen’s toe into his mouth, pressing kisses to the underside of the rest, sliding his lips further back to the arch, the heel and up to his ankles, slowly sliding up his calves. 

 

His mouth lingered on his thigh, to suck some more “love bites’, as Jared had called them when Jensen would complain about hickeys all over his neck. Jared slid his lips slowly up to the V of his groin and lowered his head, sucking his balls into his mouth.

 

He let Jensen’s sac fall slowly from his lips, trailing more kisses along the V of his body, down his thigh, calf, ankle and finally lavishing the other foot.

 

By the time Jared worked his way up Jensen’s body to his mouth, Jensen was panting hard, his eyes blown wide with lust, his body aching. 

 

Jensen yanked Jared’s shirt off and threw it to the end of the bed and managed to push and tug Jared’s pants down his hips to his knees with Jared still laying fully on top of him. He pushed them the rest of the way off with his feet. “Need you, Jared,” he panted into his mouth. “Please…” he begged.

 

Jared pulled the nightstand open and fished around for a condom and the lube. “Shit,” Jared growled, and moved to the edge of the bed off of Jensen.

 

“What?” Jensen asked, rolling his body against Jared’s back, his lips kissing his slightly wet skin.

 

“No rubbers…” Jared groaned.

 

“What? Are you sure?” Jensen asked, sitting up.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

 

“You don’t have any in your wallet?” Jensen asked him.

 

“No, not since we moved in together. I haven’t had to keep any in my wallet.”

 

“Shit,” Jensen moaned, flopping back on the bed.

 

“Jen, there’s other stuff we can do…” Jared said, running his hand up and down Jensen’s length.

 

“Uhh…” he groaned thrusting his hips up. “I know…uh, God Jay. I want you inside me!” 

 

Jared smiled resting his chin on Jensen’s stomach. “Well, I have an idea. It’s something that I have had for uh – well, for myself honestly,” Jared said getting out of bed. “When I would have a dry spell…” 

 

Jensen snorted when he looked up and saw Jared’s bare ass poking out of the closet. “Jared, what are you doing?” he asked.

 

Jared stood up and turned around holding a blue dildo in his hands, “Looking for Willy!” he grinned.

 

“Willy? You named your – that – a dildo, WILLY?”

 

“Yeah,” Jared sniggered as he slid back on the bed – on top of Jensen. “You know, dick – willy – get it?”

 

“Yeah, Jared, I got it, and you’re not sticking that thing up my – “ 

 

Jared shut him up by kissing him hard and slow. He pulled away and whispered against his lips. “I’ll suck you off while I fuck you good and hard with it.”

 

Jensen’s body shivered at the thought of something being inside him that was almost as big as Jared while his mouth would suck him down.

 

“Come on Jense – if you don’t like it, I’ll quit,” Jared said with a mock pout forming on his face.

 

Jensen pulled him to his mouth, kissing him long and deep. Jared took that as a green light to move forward, rolling back over and pulling the lube out of the drawer and slicking his fingers.

 

His body fell to Jensen’s side, his mouth tackling Jensen’s in another earth shattering kiss as his hand slid between Jensen’s legs, one coated finger slipping inside him.

 

Jared made sure to only press against his sweet spot occasionally because it had been so long since they’d done anything, it could be over pretty quick if he passed over it too many times. He was ready to come just from the sounds Jensen was making and his cock hadn’t been touched yet.

 

Jared stretched him, making sure that the toy wouldn’t hurt him, then slowly pulled out, pouring an obscene amount of lube on the blue dick shaped toy.

 

Jared pressed the head of the dildo inside Jensen slowly, twisting it as he slid it further in. Jensen’s legs fell further apart and his hips shifted. Jared chuckled when he realized that Jensen was trying to force the dildo further inside him.

 

Jared pushed the toy fully inside him and sucked his dick to the base all at once. Jensen’s body shook with pleasure as Jared started rocking the dildo in and out of his ass quicker and quicker as his mouth slid up and down his cock.

 

“Nuhhh – Jaaaaa – uh! Oh – mmmm…” Jensen panted. His eyes rolled back in his head, and his voice filled the air as the dual stimulation was overtaking him. When Jared turned the small switch at the bottom and the dildo began to vibrate against Jensen’s prostate, his body went rigid. 

 

Jared moved up his body, stretching out on top of him and kissing his open mouth. “Look at me, Jen,” Jared said quietly. Jensen’s eyes fluttered open, focusing on his husband. Jared smiled and kissed him again, happy when Jensen kissed him back just as hungrily.

 

He continued to fuck into Jensen’s body with the dildo as his own body began to slide against Jensen’s, their cocks sliding together.

 

Jensen closed his eyes tight and moaned out Jared’s name, his back arching off of the bed.

 

“Open – uh – open your eyes, Jensen,” Jared breathed out.

 

Jensen opened his eyes again, his body starting to shake, nonsense falling from his lips as his orgasm took control of him. His hot come spread between their bodies, his shouts and moans loud and bouncing off the walls.

 

The feeling of Jensen’s release pushed Jared into his own orgasm, his face falling to Jensen’s neck, where he bit down on the wet skin, his own body squirting in pleasure.

 

Jared laid there a moment trying to get control of his breath. “Jen?”

 

When Jensen didn’t respond, Jared lifted his head and looked at his lover. He’d fainted. Jared switched the toy off and gently removed it from his body and rushed to the bathroom, cleaned himself off, then returned to the bed to clean Jensen’s limp form.

 

He threw the soiled washcloth and towel to the floor and pulled the comforter up over their bodies. Jensen immediately rolled over into his warmth, his head snuggling into the crook of Jared’s neck. “I love you…” Jared whispered into the quiet room.

 

“Love you…” Jensen replied in his sleep.

 

Jared smiled and pulled Jensen in closer, and only one thought came to mind. Ain’t life just grand?

 

tbc…

 

 

A/N: I know that I didn’t mention what happened with Reverend Thomas – I’ll mention that in the epilogue.


	12. Chapter 12

  
Author's notes: Sorry for the delay... my pc had a virus!!! It's fixed now!  
I'm telling ya, I was like a crackhead looking for a rock w/o my internet!! So, needless to say, I is happy! I hope you like the last chapter! Thank you to all who have read and to all that have commented!! *hugs you tight*

~*~*~*~*~*~  


* * *

Five years later

 

 

Jared and Jensen still lived in the house that was once Karen’s. She and Glen got married when Ryan was about eight months old, and she gave the house to them – explaining that she didn’t need the money from selling it, and that they would be rent free considering the house was paid off.

 

Both boys wanted to pay her for the house, but Karen flat refused to allow it, stating that no one would pay for a gift.

 

When college started in the fall quarter, they both had started classes and both had gotten jobs.

 

Karen, Glen and Jared’s parents told them that they didn’t have to work, that they would do whatever necessary to allow them to fully focus on school and graduating and that they didn’t need to work.

 

Neither of the boys would accept that, they didn’t want to “live off their families” – but when they had less than an hour to spend with their son before it was his bedtime because of working full time and going to school full time, they both swallowed their pride and didn’t work.

 

Jared’s parents, at one time, actually offered for them to move into their house…but Karen shot down that idea, saying that they had their own home.

 

~

 

Jensen settled on getting a law degree. He wanted to fight for those who couldn’t fight for themselves. He wanted to specialize in representing people who suffered hate crimes – he didn’t think that the laws made against and time served by the offenders was enough punishment. 

 

Jared went into journalism and was already working for a small magazine. He had bigger aspirations, but he had to start somewhere. He interned there for two years prior to graduating, and had a pretty good reputation, and was well liked and got good stories to cover.

 

~

 

Karen and Glen had a two-year old little girl named Chelsea Ann. It surprised everyone when she’d gotten pregnant – but she and Glen couldn’t have been happier and were ready to try for a second child.

 

~

 

Josh finished with his residency and was now working in a private practice and not at the hospital. He was in obstetrics and specialized in male births…and was Jared’s doctor; he was eight months pregnant. Josh married a pretty nurse named Stephanie, who he’d met when he was working at the hospital; they’d been married now for two years and were trying to start a family.

 

~*~

 

“You ok?” Jared asked as he pressed his pregnant belly against his husband's back.

 

“Yeah, I just…I didn’t want to ever see him again, you know?”

 

“I know. But if we don’t go and make a plea to the parole board, you know that he could get out. We have to go, Jen.”

 

“I know. It’s just not fair. He could have killed me, killed our son – and he got eight years. Now he’s up for parole after just five. I don’t think that they took into consideration that he almost killed his own son and grandchild – it’s like it doesn’t matter. Hate crimes are hate crimes, and that’s all both incidents boiled down to.”

 

“And you’ll change all that when you become a lawyer, Jensen – you’ll fight the system and demand harsher punishments for those types of crimes,” Jared told him, pressing a kiss to his neck.

 

“Papaaaaaaa…” Ryan whined, coming into their bedroom. “I can’t find my shoes!” he said, his brow wrinkled and arms folded across his chest. He looked more and more like Jared every single day that passed. He had the same curly, unruly hair, Jared’s dimples and mouth. And he certainly had his stubborn attitude. He did have freckles just like Jensen, though, and the same emerald green eyes, but other than that, he was the spitting image of Jared.

 

Jensen snorted out a laugh. “Where did you take them off?” he asked, squatting down in front of the five year old.

 

“I don’t know. Daddy helped me take ‘em off.”

 

Jensen looked up at Jared. “Jared – did you lose Ryan’s shoes?”

 

“Nope, I ate them. I’ve been really hungry…and your sister here decided she wanted some shoe to eat!” he laughed, picking Ryan up.

 

“Down Daddy…Papa and Aunt Karen sayed that you can’t hold me.”

 

“Said,” Jared corrected – “and I’m fine holding you. You’re not that heavy…” 

 

“Jared…” Jensen said in a warning tone. “Don’t make me call your Mother.”

 

“Yay, Papa!! Can we call Grandma??” Ryan clapped, sliding out of Jared’s arms.

 

“No, we’re not calling Grandma. You’re gonna see her in ten minutes,” Jensen told him.

 

“Is Grandpa gonna be there, too?”

 

“No, Grandpa is at work, but he’ll be home at four thirty,” Jared said, absentmindedly rubbing his big stomach.

 

“You ok?” Jensen frowned.

 

“Yeah, she’s just kicking really hard,” Jared grimaced.

 

“Can I feel?” Ryan asked.

 

Jared sat down on the bed and took Ryan’s hand and held it over the spot where the baby was kicking. He gasped and smiled.

 

“Papa, Tessa kicked me!” 

 

Jared looked over at Jensen. “Tessa?”

 

“Well, we both liked it…” Jensen defended.

 

“Yeah, but we didn’t decide on that – and now…” he motioned to their son.

 

“Don’t you like Tessa Daddy? I think it’s really pretty, and so does Grandma. She sayed that you and Papa was gonna call her Tessa Nicole.”

 

Jared half scoffed, half laughed. “Yeah buddy – I like the name ok, but we had some others that we liked, too.”

 

“Come on preggo – we’re gonna be late. His parole hearing is in forty-five minutes,” Jensen said, holding his hand out and helping Jared up.

 

~*~

 

The parole board sat and listened to the warden talk about how well Thomas had been doing the past five years in prison, how he was a model inmate. Respectful of the guards, how he led prayer vigils and sermons in the chapel. That he was sorry for the things that he’d done, and was fully rehabilitated. 

 

Also there to offer support were some people that Jensen knew from the compound, all of who spoke highly of the man.

 

Then Jensen was given his chance to speak. He told everyone of the terror that he felt the day that the Reverend busted into his home, how he feared for his child’s life, and for his own. He also pointed out Jared. “This is my husband, and as you can see – we are expecting another child. I have reasonable fear that if this man is released that he’ll come after my family again, to try and hurt my daughter and husband and possibly my son, who is five years old now. This man is dangerous because of the hatred that is deep within him, and it’s something that I can plainly see on his face now. The look in his eyes is not that of a man who is sorry for the things that he’s done, or the look of a man who believes that we are all God’s children and that God loves us all equally. He is a man who hates – a man who despises homosexuals and the children that they bare. We are all the same, and until the day that he actually accepts that, he’s a danger to anyone who isn’t in a heterosexual relationship.”

 

“You are a menace to society!” the Reverend raged suddenly. He stood and turned toward Jared, two guards grabbed him so that he didn’t move toward him. “You have an abomination growing in your belly, and may God have mercy on your Hellbound souls!!”

 

Jared smiled and leaned forward. “Been enjoying those sermons in the shower Reverend – down on your knees in dark back rooms – you like being Big Bubba’s bitch in cellblock C? You gonna be a homo when you get out??” Jared asked quietly.

 

“Repent!!” the Reverend shouted. “Repent or you will burn in Hell along with your spawn!!”

 

Jared chuckled and sat back down, smirking at the crazed man raging before him. “Y’all better get him some serious help. He’s gonna hurt himself or someone else…” Jared said.

 

It took three guards to subdue the Reverend and escort him out of the room. The parole board unanimously decided that the Reverend was not ready to be released and in fact needed moved to the psychiatric ward to be re-evaluated.

 

~*~

 

Jared turned over to his side and sighed hard. Then onto his back. He sat up, punched his pillow three or four times and plopped back down.

 

Jared rolled to his other side, his back to Jensen. Jensen rolled against him, his arm draping across his belly. “Want me to rub your back?” he whispered into his ear.

 

“God…I’m so fucking tired and I can’t sleep!” Jared groaned, tears springing to his eyes. 

 

Jensen immediately started to rub his stomach. “Shhhhh – it’s ok. Here, I have an idea,” Jensen said, propping the pillows up against the headboard and sitting back against them and spreading his legs. “C’mere,” he said patting the mattress between his legs.

 

Jared scooted over and leaned back against Jensen’s chest. Jensen pulled the covers up around them and wrapped his arms around him and began rubbing circular patterns across his stomach. “Maybe my body heat will help with your sore back.”

 

Jared sniffed. “Sorry I’ve been such a wuss these last few days,” he said, wiping his eyes.

 

Jensen chuckled. “You’ve been awesome, Jared. I was the one who was a basket case, pissing and moaning all the time. Starting fights, yelling at you all the time. You’ve handled pregnancy wonderfully,” he said, kissing the side of Jared’s neck.

 

“I love you,” Jared said sniffling again.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

“Jensen – we need a name for her.”

 

“I know. I’m starting to think that even if we name her something like Aristotle or something, that she’ll still get called Tessa. You know that even Aunt Karen has started calling her that?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. I’m sorry. It’s my fault for calling her that in front of Ryan.”

 

“No, it’s ok. I do like the name, but what are we gonna do if she doesn’t look like a Tessa?” Jared asked.

 

“I guess we’ll have to explain to Ry that sometimes people change their minds, and we’ll name her something else.”

 

Jared sucked in a deep breath….”Oooooh….”

 

“What? Your back?” Jensen asked.

 

“No…no, I don’t think that it was my back.” This time Jared sucked in a sharper breath – teeth bared and eyes closed.

 

“Jen???”

 

“Hospital?”

 

“Yeah…like now.”

 

~

 

Jensen had helped Jared to the car and then brought the small bag that he’d packed, and then got Ryan buckled in and headed off to his in-laws, whose house was was, thankfully, on the way to the hospital. Sherri had told him on the phone that she and Jerry would be outside waiting so that they didn’t have to take the time to bring Ryan inside. 

 

Jensen pulled up into their driveway; Ryan was crying when Sherri opened the back door.

 

“Bu-bu-but I wanna stay with Daddy and yoooooou!” he sobbed.

 

“Ryan Daniel,” Jensen warned, “we told you about this, now stop misbehaving. You understand me?” Jensen said sternly.

 

Jared opened the car door and motioned Ryan in for a hug. “I love you, and Papa or me will call when your little sister gets here, ok?”

 

Ryan sniffled as big tears fell down his cheeks. Jensen walked around the front of the car and picked him up. “I love you. Will you be a good boy for Grandma and Grandpa?” he asked.

 

“Uh-huh,” he nodded. 

 

“Good, now gimme a kiss,” Jensen said, puckering his lips. Ryan kissed him and then Jensen passed him to Jerry. “We’ll call…”

 

“Ok,” Jerry said, hugging Jensen. He leaned down in the car. “Good luck, son. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Dad,” Jared said.

 

Sherri Padalecki leaned in the car and kissed him. “Call me as soon as she’s born and we’ll come up.”

 

“We will, Mom.”

 

Jensen got in the car as Jared shut his door and they headed to the hospital.

 

~*~

 

“Shit…shit –“ Jared groaned watching the machine. “Here comes another one….” 

 

He clenched his teeth and huffed through the pain, moaning quietly. Josh had been in three times in the last seven hours to check on him, and said that he was progressing nicely, but that he was in the early stages of labor.

 

“Jen…is this normal? I mean…seven hours - seven long fucking hours. I’m in agony. You had Ryan really quick. Why am I in so much freaking pain and why so Goddamned long?”

 

“I don’t know baby,” Jensen said,swiping his face with a cold, wet cloth. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, kissing his lips gently.

 

“Hey now…none of that!!” Josh joked, coming into the hospital room. “That’s what got you in this mess to begin with! How're you feeling, Jared?”

 

“Like I’m dying! Man Josh, can you like do a c-section or something? She’s just not coming out!” Jared huffed. “I’m dying here!”

 

Josh pulled up the sheets and said, “Knees apart, Jared.”

 

He pulled on a glove and reached down between his legs. “Well, you’re almost fully dilated. I really see no reason to do a c-section, Jared. You really are moving along nicely. Pretty soon you’ll be ready to push her out.”

 

“You said that two hours ago! Give me drugs…” Jared begged.

 

“You said that no matter what, you didn’t want drugs, remember? You told me no matter how hard you begged, not to give it to you because of the things that you read and how it’s not good for the baby,” Josh reminded him.

 

“Yeah, but you’re the one who said it was safe and that the internet wasn’t exactly truthful…come on Josh!”

 

“Ok, I’ll order you some Demerol, ok?”

 

“K…hurry!” Jared gasped through another pain.

 

A few minutes later, Jared was napping – somewhat uneasily, but napping nonetheless.

 

“Is he really close?” Jensen asked.

 

“I wasn’t lying Jenny, he’s almost fully dilated. But it could still be hours. That’s the thing with babies, they don’t come out until they want to.”

 

Jensen pushed his sweaty bangs off of Jared’s forehead. “I just hate seeing him hurting so bad.”

 

“I know. Let’s just hope that since he’s relaxing that maybe it’ll move him along some.”

 

~

 

Six hours later, Jared was in hard labor and begging for Jensen to reach up there and pull the baby out. He collapsed back onto the bed after a particularly bad pain. “Jen…I can’t do this. I can’t. Please make it stop…get Josh.”

 

Jensen nodded and bent down and kissed him on the forehead. “Be right back.”

 

He darted down the hall and practically knocked Josh down when he walked out of a room. “Jenny, what’s wrong?”

 

“Jared – he asked me to get you. He’s in a lot of pain, Josh. What if something’s wrong?”

 

Josh smiled and slapped him on the back. “I’ll take another look at him,” he told Jensen, steering him toward the room.

 

When they came around the corner, Jared was sitting up, legs spread – his face was blood red. 

 

“Shit, he’s pushing,” Josh said pulling on gloves and pushing the sheet back and spreading Jared’s knees.

 

“Neeeeeeeed to puuush!” Jared spit as he bore down with all his might.

 

Josh looked over at Jensen. “Here she comes…” he smiled. “Alright Jared, you’re doing great man, on the next pain, give me a really big push, ok?”

 

Jared had just fallen back against the bed, but nodded. Then he groaned out an “Oh God!” and sat up again. Jensen sat down behind him to support his back as Jared pushed down hard.

 

“Ok Jared, head’s out. I need you to stop pushing a minute…” Josh said calmly.

 

“Why? What’s wrong?” he panicked. “Is the cord around her neck?” 

 

Josh pulled the cord from around the baby’s neck and looked up at him. “Not anymore, now push again, we gotta get these shoulders out.”

 

Jared yelled out as he pushed his daughter out. He fell back against Jensen as Josh laid her on his stomach. “You wanna cut the cord?” he asked Jensen.

 

“Uh, no. You do it.”

 

“Come on, it’ll be fine. Just take these and snip right between here,” Josh said, handing him the scissors.

 

Jensen swallowed, placed the instrument at the cord, cut…and promptly passed out cold.

 

~*~

 

Jensen blinked his eyes, a slight pain in his head. “Jared!” he called out and sat up.

 

“Shhhhhh – you’ll wake her up,” Jared said from the bed beside him. 

 

Jensen looked down at himself. He was lying in a hospital bed, a small bandage on his head…and he was in a hospital gown. “What happened?”

 

“You fainted and hit your head on the edge of the bed, right on the metal. They had to throw a few stitches on there to hold your brain in…” Jared chuckled.

 

Jensen flipped him off at the same time he said “Eat me.”

 

Jared wagged his eyebrows. “Maybe later…”

 

Jensen snorted out a laugh and got up and walked the short distance between their beds. He sat down on the edge and looked at their daughter. “She’s beautiful,” he smiled.

 

“And big…” Jared laughed. “They said that she’s the biggest baby born here all year.”

 

“Well, your Mom said that you were huge,” Jensen said, reaching out and gently stroking her cheek. “What does she weigh?”

 

“Ten pounds, two ounces.”

 

“Jesus…I'll bet that shit hurt.”

 

Jared looked at him through narrowed eyes. “Ass…”

 

Jensen snickered under his breath. “Sorry baby.” He leaned down and kissed his daughter's forehead, then raised his head and looked at Jared. “You did good,” he smiled. 

 

Jared leaned forward and kissed him. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

”You wanna hold her?” Jared asked.

 

“Of course,” Jensen said, holding his arms out. He took the baby into his arms and gasped. “Jeeze she’s heavy!”

 

The door opened and in walked Karen, Glen, Sherri, Jerry and Ryan. Ryan was carrying a stuffed kangaroo. “Daddy, Papa, I picked this out for Tessa!” he smiled happily.

 

“You did?” Jared asked. “Well when she gets a little bit older, I bet that Tessa will love her stuffed kangaroo,” Jared smiled. 

 

Jensen looked over at him. “We don’t have to name her Tessa, I know that you…”

 

“It’s fine. I like it, and Ry loves it. Besides, she looks like a Tessa.”

 

Sherri leaned over her and looked down at her face. “She looks like Jensen. I bet she has your green eyes, just like Ryan.”

 

“Grandpa, I wanna see…” Ryan said, tugging on Jerry’s shirt. Jerry picked him up and put him on the bed beside Jared. 

 

Jared leaned over and kissed him on the side of the head. “What do you think of your sister?”

 

“She’s ok. Kinda squished looking.”

 

Everyone in the room laughed. Jared picked him up and sat him on the bed between his legs and Jared handed him the baby. “Hold her head,” Jared told him.

 

“She always gonna look like this?” he asked, frowning as he looked down at his sister.

 

Jensen laughed. “No, she’ll not be red like this tomorrow – and in a few days she won’t look all squished up. You looked like that on the day you were born too, ya know?”

 

“I did?” he asked shocked.

 

“Yeah, you sure did!” Karen smiled.

 

Sherri was bouncing on the spot, obviously dying to get her hands on the baby. Jared took pity on her and said. “Ok, lets give Grandma a turn at holding her…”

 

~*~

 

About three years later

 

Jensen walked in the house, setting his briefcase down by the door. Ryan came down the stairs.

 

“Hi Pop,” he said, as he walked past him, playing a hand held video game.

 

“Hi Pop"…I’m four hours late getting home from work, and all I get is "Hi Pop"?”

 

Ryan walked over to him and hugged him tight. “Dad’s kinda mad. He’s been slamming things in the kitchen for about an hour.”

 

“Yeah, I figured. Where’s Tess?”

 

“In bed.”

 

Jensen sighed and walked up the stairs and into his daughter’s room. He tiptoed to her bedside and pulled the covers up around her and pressed a kiss to her head. “I love you,” he whispered. He got to the door and turned back, looking at her and smiled a somewhat sad smile.

 

His days and the majority of his nights had been taken up with his most recent case - a case that ended today. With life in prison, no chance of parole…for Reverend Thomas.

 

He’d gotten out of jail close to sixteen months prior and ended up staying in California. He’d beaten a pregnant man so badly that he’d lost his child in his eighth month of pregnancy. Jensen made sure that he’d been the one to take the case.

 

He had worked long hours – and was going to make sure that he’d never be free to hurt anyone ever again. He’d managed to get the Reverend's son to testify to the things that he’d done to him…and had emotional testimony from the couple who had lost their child.

 

The case was well publicized and was bound to make Jensen a well-known lawyer.

 

He walked into the kitchen and saw his husband immediately stiffen with his presence.

 

Jensen leaned against the counter. “We won the case.”

 

“Yeah, four hours ago. Where the fuck you been, Jensen?” Jared growled.

 

“We went for some drinks to celebrate. I thought you’d be happy that he’s in jail for life, no chance of parole.”

 

“I am, but did you for one second think that maybe I wanted to celebrate with you? That your family might want to? No, you didn’t. You’ve been so buried in this case for months that you’ve totally ignored your family!”

 

Jensen looked down at the floor. He knew that Jared was right. He just hoped that he could forgive him and at the same time understand that it was something that he had to do.

 

Jared slammed a pan in the sink.

 

Jensen sighed and stepped up behind his husband. “I’m taking some time off. Some much needed time off – to spend with my family,” he said, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his lips to Jared’s neck. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry. But you have to understand, Jared. I had to do this. I had to.”

 

Jared sighed and stood there staring out the window into their dark backyard. "Jared, please?" Jensen said.

 

Jared turned around and looked into his eyes. "Is this what's gonna happen everytime you have a case, Jen? You ignoring your family? Cause I don't know if I can accept that."

 

"No, I won't let my job run my life. I won't. I'll find a balance, Jared. Just like you did. But I had to get that lunatic off of the streets. You know that. He killed a baby, Jared. What would you do if he came after us? Huh?"

 

Jared sighed and brought his hands to Jensen's hips and leaned his forehead against his lover's. "I'm not being very supportive or understanding, am I?"

 

"It's alright. I don't blame you. I've been distant and a bad husband and father...I understand," Jensen said, looking down.

 

"Hey, you are not a bad father or husband. I'm sorry that my missing you made you feel that way."

 

"So we're both idiots?" Jensen laughed.

 

Jared laughed. "Just promise me something..."

 

"Anything," Jensen relpied.

 

"Promise me that even if you're in the middle of a case in five months, you won't miss our next son being born."

 

"Huh?" Jensen frowned.

 

Jared snorted. "I haven't felt good for the last few days, so I called Josh. He told me to come to his office for a look see. Seems I'm pregnant again. Four months..."

 

Jensen smiled. "Really?"

 

"Yeah, really."

 

"And it's a boy?"

 

"Yeah," Jared nodded. "Probably why I've been so bent outta shape today. I've been waiting all day to tell you and you were late - so I just decided to be an asshole."

 

Jensen pulled him into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'll find my balance between work and home. I swear. I love you," Jensen saidm getting to his knees and pushing up Jared's shirt. He pressed his mouth to his still flat stomach, "I love you too, Tristan..." he whispered.

 

"Jennnnnnn..."

 

Jensen looked up at his husband and smiled as he stood. "Tomorrow's Saturday. I say we pack up the car and go to the park with a big picnic with all of our family and tell everyone."

 

"Yeah, sounds good," Jared said, letting Jensen pull him through the door.

 

As they headed upstairs, Jensen looked at Ryan. "Bedtime kiddo, we have an early morning tomorrow."

 

"Pop!! I wanted to watch this scary movie coming on!"

 

"Alright. Bed by midnight then. Promise?"

 

"Yeah, promise."

 

They headed up to their bedroom. As Jared closed the door, Jensen was standing behind him and undoing his husband's pants.

 

"Jen?"

 

"Hmmmm?" he said, his lips against Jared's neck.

 

"We're not naming him Tristan..."

 

Jensen just laughed as his hand slid inside Jared's boxers...

 

He knew he'd get his way -

 

 

The end


End file.
